Sister of Ipswich
by Bella Danvers
Summary: Kay Simms and Reid Garwin are in love. But can they stay there, or will the other Sons step in to protect one of their own?
1. Not a Happy Camper

**I haven't decided if this will be before, during, or after the movie. Give me reviews telling me what you want to read and, if it's not too much trouble, a title more origional than "Sister of Ipswich."**

**BTW, nothing's mine but Kay.**

* * *

"Ty, what the hell?! WHY didn't you pick me up for school this morning? You _know_ my car is still messed up!" The perfectly tanned brunette tapped her perfectly manicured nails on her perfectly flat stomach, resting her perfect hands on her slim hips as she stared down (well, stared up, rather, as he was quite a bit taller) her older brother through huge, dark sunglasses, rendered superfluous by the constant Ipswich rain. 

"Reid took my car last night and didn't come home with it. I called Caleb for you and you obviously got here okay, so what are you complaining about?" Tyler asked the seventeen year old testily. He was _not_ a morning person, especially not when he'd been up until 3, drinking and partying with Reid, who had then ditched him, without a car, in order to impress some girls from their Chem class. If impress meant have sex in the back of the Hummer, that is.

Needless to say, Tyler was not a happy camper.

But it was now 7:03 and, after having only 1 hour of sleep (it'd taken him an hour to get Caleb to come take him back to the dorms, then he'd slept for an hour, then woken up to shower, nurse his headache, do all the homework he and Reid had neglected the night before, and go to swim practice), he was arguing with his sister for no reason other than her need for drama in an empty hallway of Spenser Academy.

They were 3 minutes late for their first classes (hers ceramics, his AP Government) and yet she continued to pester him about something completely out of his control.

"Kay, I don't care. Just shut up and go to class." Tyler cut her off as she opened her mouth, turning abruptly (regretting how it made his head hurt) and stalking down the hallway, hoping to get away with just a warning instead of the detention that was sure to come if he didn't get his butt to class ASAP.

"TYLER!" Katherine Simms screeched after her older brother, the sound reverberating down the quiet hallway. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

A door down the hall opened and a professor stuck her head out, shaking her head disapprovingly before storming out, headed for the Simms siblings.

"Oh, yeah, great, Kay. Next time, scream a little louder. Maybe someone in China didn't _quite_ hear you." Tyler muttered angrily, resigning himself to the fact he would be receiving detention now, no matter what he did. Coach would be pissed about him missing _another_ practice this week.

"Mr. and Miss Simms, _what_ in the name of God is going on?" The woman asked, exasperated.

"Erm, uh… my sister is severely unbalanced?" Tyler tried, receiving a subtle but painful pinch from Kay and a sharp look from the professor. A glance at his watch clocked this distraction at 7:07. Four minutes later. A total of 7 minutes late with at least 2 minutes of walking/running to get to his classroom. He was a dead man.

"Professor Tulls, I was simply asking my brother if he would be able to help me after school with that big project for your class. You know, he's very smart, and, well..." Kay trailed off, lying so well Tyler almost believed her. Professor Tulls's look softened and she blinked at them a few times, making a decision.

"Well, Simms, see that you do help her. With her grade, she needs all of it she can get." With that, Tulls's glare returned. "Now get to class."

"Yes professor" both Simms muttered and scurried down the hall, out of sight.

"Nice cover story." Tyler muttered gruffly, annoyed but relieved that she'd gotten them out of trouble.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." She smirked at him and pulled open the heavy oak door that led to her class room, finally removing her shades to reveal her stunning blue eyes. She winked at him, argument forgotten, and ducked into the room, somehow avoiding the gaze of, and therefore punishment from, her professor. Tyler rolled his eyes and continued onto AP Gov.

He, unfortunately, did not share his sister's luck of not being noticed or her ability to weasel out of trouble.

Slouching in at 7:14, trying not to draw attention to himself was not his strong suit, and he was rewarded with detention during swim practice, which was sure to put him on coach's 'Swimmers-I-Want-To-Drown-When-No-One-Is-Looking' list, Pogue, Kate, Sarah and Caleb's laughter, made worse by the fact that they were fully rested, having left the party early (if you call 1 AM early), and missing the first page of notes on what would be covered on their final.

After detention, he was going to personally:

a.)beat the hell out of Reid for leaving him stranded, (not really, they were best friends, (and Reid could, and would, easily kick his ass) but Tyler was pissed and it is his car, so he contented himself with the thought of revenge)

b.)buy Kay another car so she'd stop needing rides from him and Caleb, and

c.) sleep for a month, or however long it took for the pounding hangover to stop.

Nope, this morning Tyler Simms was not a happy camper at all.


	2. Author's Note

Hey y'all!

I have recieved a kind of good response from this story but now I need your help!

I'm trying to write the next chapter, but it's kind of hard.

So I am asking you, the readers.

Would you rather see:

Kay/Caleb

Kay/Reid (the next chapter is sort of setting this up, but it can change if you want)

Kay/Pogue

What other Sons relationship do you want to read about? I kind of want to stick to the classics - Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, but, as I mentioned in Chapter 1, this could end up being pre-Covenant (therefore no Sarah) and being completely AU - but if you'd rather me switch it up, let me know! Now's your chance - hit the review button, and if you don't want to do that, PM me _please_! I want to make you happy & therefore you leave reviews and therefore I'm happy so please, do your part in the make badslayer happy campaign!


	3. Just Wasn't His Day

**Like I said, it's not mine except Kay.**

Reid/Kay won! Caleb/Kay was really close, though...(Reid: 7 votes Caleb:5 votes)

This chappie is short, but kind of fun. It's mostly filler and sets up the idea of Reid/Kay.

I got a review from Corry J (one of my bestest friends in the entire world) and she suggested more sisters.

This chapter is ambiguous. I can write more in. Do you guys want to see more "Sister**s** of Ipswich?" Let me know - R& R before next Wednesday (the 18th) & I'll post what you want!

* * *

"Dude, where've you been?" Tyler asked, glaring at Reid, who was sitting on his bed, iPod turned all the way up, pulling on sneakers and fingerless gloves.

"I could ask you the same question. At least I showed up for practice, didn't I?" Reid shot back with a smirk. Tyler glared at him.

"Everyone's favorite sister made me late to Gov this morning so I had detention. Which wouldn't have happened if you'd come back with my car last night!" He bit off, annoyed at how relaxed Reid looked when his (Tyler's) day had been so hellish.

"Mmm…the lovely Kay." Reid's smirk grew heavy with implications, ignoring the irritation in Tyler's tone.

"You know, if I didn't know that you know that Caleb, Pogue, and I would beat you senseless, I just might think you would sleep with my sister." Tyler's disgust mingled with amusement as he watched Reid try to figure out what he'd just said. "Basically stay away from Kay and keep 'little Garwin' to yourself." Reid's smirk returned and he stood, about to leave the dorm. "Okay, to yourself and the whores."

"Aw, Baby Boy, you wound me." He put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "And Kay is way too hot to have just one time." With a wink, he threw open the door, walking through it into the empty hallway.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked, exasperated.

"Out."

"You're not taking my car."

"Watch me, Baby Boy." The keys appeared twirling around Reid's extended middle finger as he left, leaving Tyler fuming.

Today just wasn't his day.


	4. Wasn't His Day, Either

**A/N**

I own nothing but Kay & I have taken creative license with the Simms – I picture Mrs. Simms as a plump, nice Italian lady who cooks A LOT and Mr. Simms as a little like Mr. Weasley (in character, not appearance)(dunno why – must be Potter Mania)

Anyway, thanks to Corry J for pointing out I should make something up for where Reid went. I was just going to go on and just say he went out partying, but you inspired me to write this – longest chappie yet (over 5X longer than last chapter)! Also cutest. Hope you like – let me know if it's OOC or moving too fast – two things I'm worried about! I apologize for making Tyler so grumpy so far – hopefully he'll get a girlfriend eventually and mellow out! ; ) Any requests for names? I'll write you in…

I wanted to wait until Wed. to post this because I wanted more people to review the whole more sisters thing, but I can't resist. I can still add some if you want!

Anyway, I think I've bored you enough with this endless A/N.

**R&R, por favor**.

* * *

"Can I help yo- Reid?" Kay broke off, confused to see Tyler's best friend standing on her doorstep at 9:30 at night with Tyler nowhere in sight. He just smirked at her. 

"Hey, Kay." He pushed past her and up the stairs, headed for Tyler's room.

"What are you doing here?" She'd meant to ask 'where's Tyler' and not sound so rude, but her real question had slipped out, sharper than she'd intended.

"Raiding Tyler's stock of porno." He replied with an easy smirk. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You are so gross, Reid. I thought something had happened to Ty. You can't just come barging in without him-" She broke off at sober look adorning Reid's face. He actually looked sorry for worrying her . A frown crossed her face. "Hey, are you okay? You've got that 'One-of-the-Sons-is-in-trouble-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do' look on your face you had when Pogue was in the hospital. Oh my God, is Pogue in the hospital again?! Did something happen to Caleb? What's wrong with Tyler? Oh, God! Something's wrong with Tyler! Reid, what-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down! Everybody's fine. Baby Boy's a little menstrual at the moment, but nothing serious. It's all good." His eyes held hers, unusually grave. "It's just…Chase…" He left off, remembering the feeling of dread that came from knowing your brother was fighting and you might never see him again. He and Caleb were never exactly the best of friends, but they were brothers. They looked after their own.

"Hey." Kay lightly touched his arm in comfort, her eyes mirroring his. Caleb was her brother, too. "I may have overreacted there." He gave her a little smile, which she found herself responding to.

"Katherine? Who was at the door?Is everything alright?" A motherly voice asked from the kitchen.

"Everything's fine, it's just R-" Reid slapped a hand over her mouth, startling her.

"If you tell her I'm here, she'll stuff me full of pasta and cannolis and everything else she's spent all day baking, and the woman does not understand the phrase 'I'm full.'" He glared down at her as she squirmed out of his grasp.

"Katherine?" Mrs. Simms asked again, now sounding concerned.

"Tell her it was just a tourist asking for directions." Reid hissed in a whisper, even as a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"Reid Garwin! Why, we haven't seen you in a few days. To what do we owe this pleasure? Where's Ty? I have something to show him. How's your mom doing?" Mr. Simms asked in his usual distracted manner.

"She's good, Mr. Simms. I'm by myself today. I had to pick up a book Tyler left here Sunday. He needs it for an assignment tonight. I'd better just run up and grab it really quick." Reid lied smoothly, moving up the stairs with a swimmer's grace. In fact, him mother was still neglecting him (no surprise there), he was at the Simm house for reasons completely unrelated to schoolwork, and he was not after a book at all, porn or otherwise.

"I'll come up with you." Kay muttered, hearing her mother practically running into the foyer after hearing "Reid" and wanting to avoid the pointed glances she was sure to receive.

Mrs. Simms had somehow deluded herself into thinking she, Katherine Elizabeth Simms, could possibly end up with Reid Garwin. As in _married_ to the guy. It was laughable, really. That would never happen, even is she wanted it to…not that she did. Because she didn't. She very much didn't.

Because he was a player. And not interested. And he was a Son and had known her, like, forever. As Tyler's younger (by one year, for crying out loud!) sister. And he had powers. And she _hated_ his gorgous, deep blue eyes that pulled you in and made you feel like you were the only woman on earth and he would do anything to make you happy. And his body? Pfft, she'd seen hotter.

No one that immediately came to mind…

But still, blonde bad boys who just happened to be the most popular guys in school and on the varsity swim team were SO not her type.

Or so she kept telling herself. Over and over. Every time she was anywhere – a mile, ten miles- near him. Because she did NOT like Reid Garwin. Not one bit.

"Okay, you kids have fun. Send Ty over soon…" Mr. Simms muttered absentmindedly as he wandered back through the door he'd entered from.

"Run if you want to avoid her." Kay whispered in a low, throaty voice. Reid shot her a cocky look, one eyebrow lifter in amusement. "What? This is what I sound like when I whisper." She defended, embarrassed at how husky her voice must sound to have attracted the blonde's attention. She didn't whisper often –it just wasn't a Kay Simms thing to do. She was loud and proud of her views and didn't hide anything.

Except her feelings for a certain blue-eyed, blonde Son…

"Let's go then." His smirk grew as his eyes glazed over black as he reached over, grabbing her hand, and in a heartbeat they had gone from being half way up the stairs to being in the middle of Tyler's impeccably clean room.

After she recovered from the shift and Reid-hand-holding, Kay shot him a curious, challenging look.

"You're not here for a book, are you." It wasn't a question.

"Well, what can I say? You caught me. I came to exchange in witty banter with you before whisking you off to the bedroom."

"You're a jackass." She smiled at him, blushing and laughing a little uneasily. He glanced around the familiar room, giving her a second to compose herself. "You better take something with you. Make it look good." She suggested lightly as she watched him flip through Tyler's old CD's. His eyes met hers and he shrugged in agreement before his eyes went black and a text book appeared in his hands.

"Hope Tyler wasn't using this just now…" He laughed quietly and Kay joined him. As their laughter subsided, both became acutely aware of their being in a bedroom together. Alone.

"Reid…" She took a step toward him, "Why did you come over tonight?" She asked in her husky whisper.

And he almost told her. He almost said he'd come to see her, that he hadn't seen her last night at the party and had slept with some random girls because he couldn't stand more than a day without her, taking in her eyes, quick and intelligent, and so deeply blue it hurt every time he looked directly into them. And her short frame that was almost perfectly proportionate to his taller one. Her hands, which he had actually touched tonight, and had touched him, both soft and strong. Her well-proportioned body and outfits to match that left him thinking of her well after they'd parted ways.

And her tenderness, the way she could read him and make him smile with the simplest thing…

He almost told her.

His mouth was open, forming the words…

And then his phone rang.

"Where the hell did my Trig book go? I have 20 problems left and-" Tyler's voice cut the tension in the room and unknowingly Reid slipped back into the bad boy persona.

"Chill. I needed it for a sec. I'll be back in a few." He hung up on Tyler complaining about tomorrow's Trig test.

He missed the disappointed, hurt look that flashed through Kay's eyes as she watched his stance go from relaxed and open to rigid and annoyed.

"So, uh, can you get Tyler his car back in time for him to pick me up tomorrow morning?" She asked as he ran a hand through his hair in part annoyance, part relief.

"Yeah, sure. We'll pick you up after practice." She tried to ignore the flutter her stomach gave at the word 'we.' It didn't work and a blush rose to her cheeks again.

He took a step toward her, a playful smirk gracing his features. Her heart caught in her throat and her blush deepened.

"You might want to, like, take your temperature or something. You're kinda red." His smirk widened as she huffed and strode from the room to avoid more embarrassment.

"But it might be that you're just that hot!" He called after her before following her from the room, not seeing the stupid smile plastered on her face at his words.

"Bye, Mrs. Simms! Bye, Mr. Simms! See you soon!" He called and ducked out of the house, narrowly avoiding Mrs. Simms' attempted invitation to join them for a before-bed 'snack' (feast). Honestly, it amazed him that Tyler and Kay were both so skinny with their mother the way she is about food and eating...

As he hauled himself into the Hummer, he banged his head on the steering wheel a few times, cursing Tyler and his damn work ethic. Couldn't have just let it go…

He Used to send the book back to Tyler immediately, knowing it would piss the younger boy off, before heading back to the dorms, knocking his head against the window in frustration.

Apparently today was not Reid's day, either.


	5. A Lot Better than Yesterday

"Do I even want to know?" Tyler sighed without looking up from the mind-numbing Trig homework he had been forcing himself (unsuccessfully) to concentrate on since the end of swim practice. Reid closed the door softly behind him.

"Needed it to impress a girl." He muttered quietly. Oddly enough, Tyler dropped the subject immediately, choosing to try focusing on finishing his bookwork and not on how strangely Reid was acting.

"Ty?" Reid's voice broke through his thoughts again a few minutes later. This time he did glance back at the blonde. Reid sat on his bed, head bowed with elbows on his knees, fingertips touching.

"Nevermind." Tyler turned back to his Trig, slightly weirded out by Reid's odd behavior.

"What would you say if I told you I like a girl? I mean _actually_ like her." Reid asked, not looking at his friend. Tyler turned again, grinning.

"I would say that's impossible." Tyler joked, trying to ease the tension Reid's behavior had spread into the room. His smile left his face as he watched Reid's eyes narrow in annoyance. "I would be impressed with the girl. Why? Who is she?" He saw something flicker behind Reid's eyes before the usual smirk made an appearance.

"Your mom, Baby Boy." Tyler wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned back, once again, to his math homework as the tension eased.

"By the way, we're picking Kay up tomorrow after practice." Reid called over his shoulder as he stood and, grabbing a towel, left the dorm to take a shower.

"Um, okay?" Tyler said. He thought about it a moment before calling through the door "And you know this how…?"

He could practically hear Reid's smirk as he ignored the youngest Son.

* * *

The next morning, the two youngest Sons rose at the ungodly hour of 4:20 in the morning in order to meet the two older Sons before squeezing in an hour and a half swim practice (which was pretty much a waste, since all they really worked on were starts and turns, which all of the Sons had long ago mastered) showers, and a quick coffee run to the school commons (cafeteria) before Reid and Tyler took off to pick up the youngest of the Ipswich family. 

Kay was waiting outside for them when they pulled up in Tyler's spotless black Hummer. Tyler blushed embarrassedly at how short her jean skirt was but Reid on the other hand was having trouble putting his eyes back in his head.

"Morning, Reid!" She said brightly as she climbed in back. He grunted back, quite incapable of speech at the moment.

"Morning Tyler." She added, enthusiasm lessened dramatically. She knew what was coming before he even turned the car off and turned to face her.

"What are you wearing? You can't wear that to school. We have a dress code and it does not include dressing like a whore!"

"Aw, Baby Boy, relax. She looks hot." Reid complemented, glancing appreciatively at her long, lean legs. Kay blushed under his not-so-obvious stare.

"Um, thanks."

"Um, not a good thing!" Tyler yelled, trying to hide his discomfort by being as loud as possible. "Go in and change NOW! I am NOT taking you to school like that!"

"Tyler, RELAX! It's JUST a skirt!"

"Yeah, 'just a skirt' that's going to have Aaron and his stupid friends eyeing you like a hunk of meat!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Kay, I'm gonna have to side with Tyler on this one. Go change. We can wait."

"WHAT?! A second ago you were all 'you're so hot, take it off for me' and now you're going to side with HIM?"

"YEAH!"

"FINE! I'LL GO CHANGE MY GODDAMN SKIRT TO MY NUN HABIT!"

"GOOD!" Tyler yelled, getting a bit lightheaded from shouting. Kay jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her with as much force as her petite body could muster.

"Jesus! How many years has she been going to that school? Three?" Tyler muttered angrily.

"Yeah, man. Wonder who she was trying to impress." Tyler didn't notice the edge to Reid's voice or the way his eyes had glazed over black, allowing him to watch Kay climb the steps to her room and pry herself out of her jean skirt, taking the regulation navy skirt off the hanger, tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Tyler, you made her cry." He said without thinking.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU WATCHING HER?!" Reid winced as Tyler shrunk away from him in disgust and anger.

"No, dude, just making sure she was, you know, going to change. S'all." He forced his eyes to return to their normal shade of blue, despite the fact that every fiber of his being protested against it. It was not his addiction to magic acting up; it was an addiction to something much more dangerous.

"Reid, that's just sick. She's my sister for God's sake. Not that there was much more you could've seen with what she had on… The things Sarah and Kate let her buy…" Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose in a very Caleb-esq manner as he re-started the Hummer, warming the huge vehicle against the chill of a typical Ipswich morning.

Reid ran a hand through his wet hair in relief; that had been close. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. Even with powers and caffeine already in his system, morning practice wore him out. Without Kay around, his eyes began to droop. The warm air blowing from the car's heater was not helping…

He jumped as an angry Kay tapped at the glass of his window, mouthing 'open the door' with a few more choice words and impatient pointing at the locks that had engaged as Tyler had turned on the car.

Reid pressed the unlock button and she hauled herself in the backseat without a 'thank you.'

"Hey, don't be mad at me. I wasn't complaining."

"Oh, yeah, like you couldn't have defended me-"

"Kay, enough with the drama. Save it for Kate and Sarah. Or, better yet, Pogue." Tyler said dryly as he backed out of the driveway and headed toward Spenser Academy.

The car fell into tense silence for most of the drive.

"Katie-"

"Reid, don't start with me."

"I was just going to give you your coffee. You know, your skim milk, extra foam Caramel Macchiato?" He smirked back at her, handing her the coffee.

"God, Reid, I _so_ love you right now." She inhaled the heavenly caramel smell before taking a sip of the still-warm coffee.

"I bought it." Tyler muttered, sulking.

"Then I love you too, bro." Kay said as she leaned forward and caught him a half hug from behind his seat.

"Yeah, but I ordered it." Reid fake pouted.

"You already got an 'I love you' this morning!" Kay reprimanded playfully. His responding smirk – no, smile – made her a little dizzy.

* * *

Before she knew it they were pulling into the parking lot of the school. 

"Kay, do you need a ride home? We have practice later, but you can hang with Sarah and Kate and I'll take you home after." Tyler offered as they all climbed out of the bulky vehicle.

"Yeah, sure. I haven't seen them in what, almost 14 hours? It must be a record." She quipped, smiling at her older brother. He took care of her, even if it sometimes seemed a bit annoying, archaic, and generally unnecessary. It was much easier to realize this once she'd had her morning coffee.

"Alright. See you at lunch." Tyler said and, glancing at his watch, started jogging off to AP Gov.

"See ya." She whispered to where he had been standing.

"Yeah, so, uh, later." Reid said as he slung his bag over his shoulder, headed after Tyler but at a much slower pace.

"Yeah. Hey, did you get whatever you needed done last night?" She asked, catching up to his longer strides to walk beside him as the first bell rang.

"What? Oh, yeah." They turned a corner and made their way down the hall to where Kay's classroom was. "See you at lunch."

"Yeah. Bye Reid. And thanks for the coffee." She gave him a mischievous grin and flitted into the Ceramics room with a wink at him.

Grinning like a fool, he made his way to his classroom, barely making it in time for the tardy bell.

She had smiled at him.

Something told him today was going to be a lot better than yesterday.


	6. Fat Boys In Speedos

Hey all-

I'm going on vacation tomorrow/next week so I posted next week's chapter tonight (if that made sense). I worked really hard to get it out on time. It's pretty long - hope you like! Next Chappie will be up sometime after the 4th.

**Reviews make badslayer's day!** And she worked really hard on this chapter for you. Show her a little love!

I don't own "The Covenant" or its characters but Kay and Lyra are mine.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: 

"Tyler, what's up with Reid? He seems more ya'know, weird than usual. Something happen with Kay this morning?" Pogue asked, clapping a hand down on Tyler's shoulder as they walked to their lockers after fifth period AP Literature. Tyler shrugged, brow furrowed. So he wasn't the only one noticing Reid's strangeness.

"Naw. He was acting weird when he got back to our dorm yesterday. I don't know where he went, but he said something about a gir-" Tyler broke off, blue eyes wide.

"Ty? What?" Pogue asked in confusion. He glanced around the hallway, spotting the new face amongst the sea of familiar rich snobs. "Ah. New girl."

"That's her. That's the girl he likes." Tyler's dazed look hardened.

"What? He likes a girl? As in actually _likes_ her? And how do you know it's her?"

"Dude, do you have eyes or not? Check her out. She's perfect." Tyler stated, taking in the subtle curves and healthy glow to the mystery girl's skin. Not many girls in the Academy could make the dark blue uniform look good, but she did, seemingly without effort.

She clutched her books to her chest, meeting every curious glance thrown at her with soft green-brown eyes. Her face was half hidden behind long, light brown hair but what he could see of her expression told him she felt about as out of place as he did sometimes.

"Dude, she's not that hot and doesn't seem the type to put out in the first five minutes. It's not her." Pogue said flatly, but quickly changing his tone at Tyler's glare. "She looks like she'd be nice, though. And check out what she's carrying."

Tyler turned his attention back to the girl who carried in her arms books for every advanced class Spenser offered.

"She has all the same classes as you, bro." Pogue smirked and pushed Tyler towards her as he veered off to his own locker.

Tyler caught himself right before he toppled into the girl. She glanced up at him and looped her hair behind her ear, glancing questioningly up at him. He felt his face burn and he muttered an 'excuse me' and brushed past her to his own locker, feeling embarrassed. Leave it to Pogue to make a fool out of him in front of the girl of his dreams.

"Jackass." He muttered as he put in his combination and opened his locker.

"Excuse me?" A clear voice asked behind him. He turned and found himself looking directly into the green-brown eyes of the new girl. "Did you just call me what I think you did?"

"Perfect? Um, no. Why? Did you hear me say that? Because I didn't. Not that you're not, because, I mean, you are, but-" Tyler said, embarssed even further. The girl blinked at him.

"Nooo…" She broke off, looking part amused, part annoyed. Tyler finally caught on.

"Oh! Jackass… No, that was directed at my friend who almost pushed me into you. Sorry." He blushed crimson.

"Oh. Then never mind. But thanks for the compliment. Made my day." She smiled at him and turned, chuckling, as she made her way down the hallway.

Tyler beat his head against his locker.

"Tyler, what are you doing? A light voice asked playfully. Tyler stopped punishing himself against the metal and glanced over to see Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend, standing next to him.

"Punishing myself for being such an idiot around girls."

"Aw, Ty, c'mon. You're not that bad. Why, look at you now. I'm a girl. You're acting totally normal around me!" She pointed out, taking his arm and leading him toward the commons as Pogue joined them silently. Tyler couldn't help but smile; Sarah's constant happiness was infectious.

"Yeah, but you're not _her_." He wined as she dragged him through the line, picking out random food. Sarah raised an eyebrow at this and Pogue, laughing, choked on the French fries he'd just inhaled.

"_Her_?" she asked as she paid for her food, waiting for him and Pogue to do the same.

"Yeah. The new girl." Tyler muttered, concentrating on his Jell-o rather than Sarah's huge smile.

Sarah practically skipped to their table as Pogue carried their tray over, Tyler ambling behind hesitantly. When she reached the table where Caleb and Kate were discussing something from their last class, she plopped down on his lap, giving him a happy kiss. He smiled his crinkly-eye smile and leaned in to kiss her again.

"What did I do to deserve a hello like this?" He asked, still smiling.

"Tyler found a girl!" Sarah squealed. Kate joined her and looked to Tyler, eyes bright.

"What's her name? Does she go here? How do you know her?" She asked, rapid-fire.

"Uhh…New Girl?"

"WHAT?! You don't even know her name?!" Kate asked, shocked but with a look on her face that spelled trouble for Tyler. "Her name's Lyra Balman. She's 17 but her birthday's next week. She's a senior and she just transferred in from some school in the Midwest where she was the top of her class. She has a younger sister, Lauren, who's a freshman and an older brother, Luke, who's a junior majoring in Chemical Engineering at MIT. Her parents' names are Marie and Tom and they've been married for 22 years and are making the move because of his job (another lawyer – what's up with that? Do they just, like, gravitate toward Ipswich?) and because they want the girls to have a good education and they'd heard we're the best." Kate rattled off. The boys stared at her.

"What? I had second period with her." The guys exchanged a look but Sarah slid off Caleb to sit next to Kate, leaning close and whispering excitedly in the darker girl's ear. No one noticed Reid sink down next to Tyler, glancing around for a certain brown-haired beauty, as, at the same time, Kate had let out a shriek of laughter before pulling out her cell phone, smiling wickedly at Tyler.

"Where's Kay?" He asked as Tyler covered his face with his hands, moaning.

"Why do you care?" Sarah shot back and instantly the entire table (even Tyler, although he made no move to show it) became all ears. Sarah and Kate had matching smiles on their faces as they stared Reid down, Lyra and the ringing phone quite forgotten. They had shared Kay's secret crush (which the two Ipswich girls had somehow managed to get her to admit) with Pogue and Caleb, who also watched the younger boys for any kind of reactions, now and then glancing at their girlfriends, wondering if it was healthy for them to be this excited about someone _else's_ love life.

"Just wondered." He was his careless response as he popped open his Coke. Tyler glanced up in time to see Kate and Sarah share a significant look and moved on to banging his head against the table. They both cocked their heads at the same time, thinking, but were brought back by the dulcet tones of "HELLO?!" being screamed at them through the phone by the one and only Lyra.

"Hey, Lyra! It's Kate, from second period?" Tyler let out another groan.

"You." _-bang- _"Both." _–bang- _"Suck."

"What, Ty?" Sarah asked, ruffling his messy hair like one would a dog. His glare was answer enough. "_Fine_. You're never going to get laid this way, though."

"What?!" Caleb and Reid said, simultaneously. Caleb looked shocked but Reid looked at Sarah as if he'd heard her say his name.

"What? We" she gestured to herself and Kate, who was now gushing about how perfect Tyler was and how, if she didn't have Pogue, she would totally go out with him, "know what women want."

Reid snorted and looked away, scanning the commons for the eight time in two minutes.

"What? You think you know women better than us?" Sarah challenged, half offended, half amused.

"Sarah, how many women have I had? I think I know what they like. For example, you like when our fearless leader leans over, like this, and kisses you on the neck, like this. Neck kissing. Women love it. All of them. And you like caressing and feeling warm and loved and being held." Reid said in boredom, leaning back from Sarah's tomato red face and Caleb's dark glare.

The entire table watched him in shock, speechless.

"And I can do that to Sarah, because we all know I have no feelings for her whatsoever and Caleb would beat the shit out of me for even thinking about having them." He glared around the table, daring them to contest his point. Sarah put her hand on Caleb's (which was clutching his fork so hard the plastic shattered) and gave him a reassuring squeeze, which calmed him some.

"Tyler, do exactly what Reid just did to Sarah and you will make some girl very happy some day." A strained voice suggested from behind.

"Kay. Where've you been?" Tyler asked as his sister slid down next to him, as far from Reid as possible while still being at the same table. Her face was oddly frozen and she was late. This did not bode well.

"I had to… talk to a professor… about an essay." She said, looking far too innocent for Tyler to believe her.

"Yeah. And Reid didn't totally just make a move on Sarah." Tyler said, oblivious.

"Yeah, well…"

"Seriously, where were you?"

"Busy."

"Busy doing what with whom?"

"Oh, you know. The usual stuff."

"Quit being evasive!"

"FINE! I was talking to my BOYFRIEND! Is that okay with you?"

"Since WHEN do YOU have a BOYFRIEND!?" Tyler asked, completely thrown.

"Since this really cute guy asked me out third period."

"Who? Do we know him?"

"Yes…"Kay teased, a small smile on her face.

"Is he on the team?"

"Yes…"

"Jesus, it's not Abbot, is it?"

Silence.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? He was really nice. He said I was smart and seemed really nice and that he really wants to get to know me better. And he said I was pretty. Not hot, not sexy. Pretty. And he said he really likes me and has for a really long time. That's why he's given you guys such a hard time for so long. He knew you'd hate him anyway."

"And you honestly believed him? Kay, you're even stupider than I thought." Reid's voice burned her ears as he looked behind Tyler's back at her, scorn dripping off him venomously.

"Yeah, and you slept with Laura and Jessica from your Chem class two days ago and everyone knows what total whores they are! You're one to talk, Reid Garwin! At least my BOYFRIEND knows my name and is interested in more than just SEX!" She bit off, trying to stem the flow of tears that were swimming in her eyes at his harsh words.

She wasn't stupid. She knew Aaron was only going with her so she'd put out. But she also knew that if there was one guy Reid Garwin couldn't stand, it was Aaron. Who better to use and make Reid insanely jealous? Unfortunately, things weren't going as smoothly as planned.

"Oh, yeah. Abbot is so deep. I bet you talk all the time and he _really listens_. What a bunch of bull." Reid glared, not noticing the rest of the table's eyes (including Kate's, who had once again forgotten about Lyra, who was screaming to get her attention) watching the verbal ping-pong match.

"Jesus Christ, are you _crying_?" Reid asked, incredulous.

"No! Just… Just leave me alone, Reid Garwin! And stay away from my boyfriend!" She screamed at him as she gathered her bag and flew from the table, tears flowing freely. She'd had no idea how much it would hurt to have him look at her like that. This jealousy thing was way more complicated than she'd thought. As she was stumbling her way into the girl's bathroom, she heart Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb's voices all ask as one "Abbot?!" A half-sob, half-laugh escaped her as the door closed behind her.

* * *

FLASHBACK - How It Really Went Down 

"Abbot! Hold on a sec." Kay called as the lanky teen made for the door after third period.

"What, Simms?" He spat out, obviously not happy to see her, although the way his eyes traveled up her body gave him away. He was very happy to _see_ her, just not necessarily be seen with her. She was affiliated to the Sons of Ipswich, after all.

"You hate Garwin, right?"

"No shit."

"What would you say if I offered you a way to piss him off beyond what you've ever tried before."

"I'd say hell yeah. And then I would ask why. Aren't you always making googley eyes at the punk?" Kay felt her face color as she responded, ignoring the question.

"What I'm proposing is me. You and I act like we're going out, having sex, the whole nine yards. I might not be into Garwin, but he has a thing about me. You have me, and you'll have Garwin by the balls."

"Simms, you are evil. And kinda hot. Exactly what I look for in a woman." And with that he leaned in and kissed her. "And we actually _will _have sex." He promised before leaning in for another grope-y kiss. She took that as a yes.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

She leaned over the sink, taking a few shuddering breaths, oblivious to any other movement in the bathroom. She didn't notice Kira Snider, Aaron's recent (as in 5 minutes ago) ex-girlfriend, burst from the stall directly behind her, intent on sharing her misery with the poor, unsuspecting soul (Kay) who'd just wandered into her private hell. Instead, she got to release a bit of her vindictive fury. 

"You think you've won something." She growled, wiping her tear/mascara-stained face with a wad of toilet paper. Kay remained oblivious, instead reaching for a paper towel to blot the tears out with. Kira, unused to being ignored, leaned forward and gave the younger girl a shove. Kay, having no idea she was about to be pushed, and therefore having no time to try to balance herself, fell forward into the metal paper towel dispenser, hand extended, still reaching for a paper towel. Metal met flesh with a sickening crunch and Kay felt something pop in her left index finger, followed by intense pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" She turned around, cradling her hand and not looking at Kira.

"You little home wrecker! You STOLE my BOYFRIEND!" Kira screeched as Kay, still not looking at Kira, watched the skin of her hand turn a dark eggplant color and begin to swell.

"I-" Kay started but was interrupted by the swinging of the door, admitting a frazzled looking Lyra Balman.

"Um, is there a problem here?" She asked, noting the two frozen girls, one of which looked injured.

"Mind your own business, bitch!" Kira bit off angrily, turning back to the injured Kay, who gave her a death glare.

"Yeah…don't think that's going to happen. See, she looks like she's going to rip your head off with one hand while you look like you're going to try but end up having your ass handed to you. So how 'bout I save her the trouble and you the embarrassment and take her to the nurse?" Lyra said smoothly, gliding toward Kay and practically dragging her past a speechless and livid head cheerleader.

"Thank you." Kay said as Lyra released her outside the door.

"No problem." Kay smirked a little bit through the pain.

"I would shake your hand, but…" Lyra smiled and nodded in understanding.

"It's cool. I'm Lyra Balman. I just moved here."

"Kay Simms. I just got my hand broken by Head Bitch of Spenser Academy."

"Simms? Do you-"

"Have a brother? Yes. Tyler. He's 10 months older than me. Have you met?"

"Not yet, but apparently he's totally perfect for me." Lyra rolled her eyes and Kay laughed.

"Are you who Kate was on the phone with?"

"Yeah. Apparently I'm supposed to show up for swim practice tonight and hang with the girls and wait around to meet him. Yay. My Idea Of A Good Time: sweating like a pig in hot, chlorinated air surrounded by fat boys in Speedos." Kay laughed as Lyra wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Firstly, Ty's a really good swimmer. Secondly, the heat's not that bad. Thirdly, none of the boys at Spenser have an ounce of body fat on them. You'll be drooling over those Speedos by the end of practice. And fourthly, I'll be there to keep you company if it sucks." Kay smiled, even as her hand began to throb in earnest. "You can come meet him right now if you want. I kind a have to go take care of this." She gestured to her hand and, with a smile, started edging back toward the commons.

"Sure. Bring on Mr. Right." Lyra rolled her eyes, following.

"Tyler might be a little busy taking me to the hospital, but you can meet the rest of the family. Get acquainted before you're sweating your brains out all over us." Kay offered

"Alright, I'll come meet them. Plus I don't want you to get jumped again." Lyra's mouth quirked up in a smile and Kay found that she was beginning to really like the new girl.

"That table right there." Kay pointed as her usual table came into view, full of people Lyra thought should have been posing for a magazine instead of just eating lunch. She hung back, intimidated, as Kay poked one of the guys on the shoulder, showing him her hand. He immediately stood and looked at it, already starting toward the parking lot.

"Ty, wait! There's somebody I want you to meet!" Kay stopped him.

"Katherine, you have a broken finger. Can't it wai-" The boy broke off as his and Lyra's eyes met. His baby blues widened in recognition and a blush spread across his face. Lyra waved at him with a small smile.

"Hey, Mr. Perfect. I'm Lyra."

"Uh….Um…"

"Lyra, this is Tyler, that guy I was telling you about?!" Kate bounded up from her seat, wrapping an arm around Lyra's shoulder and steering her over to sit with them next to a blonde haired boy who looked to be sulking.

"As much as I want to stay and chat, my hand really hurts." Kay said, which brought Tyler back from staring at his dream girl.

"Yeah, uh, nice meeting you." He said as he scurried away, embarrassed.

"Thanks again." Kay said to Lyra. "Be. Nice." She warned 'the family' with a severe glare. Lyra noticed her gaze linger on the blonde boy before she turned and started jogging after Tyler.

"Er, right." Lyra said awkwardly. They were all staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Sarah." The pretty blonde girl on the other side of the table introduced with a warm smile. "This is my boyfriend, Caleb." She pointed to a brunette boy with deep brown eyes who also smiled warmly at her. "You know Kate, but this is Pogue, her boyfriend." Sarah introduced the long haired guy who was shoveling in food like it was going out of style. He gave her a nod, which earned him a slap on the head from Kate who whispered audibly "you're such a pig! SAY HI!" which he, needless to say, did.

Lyra smiled at him and snatched a fry.

"And this bad-ass is Reid." Sarah introduced the last member of the table, who glared at her sulkily.

"Well, it's really good to meet all of you, but Kay kind of caught me on my way to the bathroom, so I kind of have to go take care of that." Lyra said, standing.

"We'll go with you." Sarah and Kate stood and the guys shared an eye roll. What is up with girls and going to the bathroom in packs?

* * *

(A/N: Kira didn't have her entourage with her in the bathroom because I didn't want to go back and write them in and because I really wanted it to just be Lyra that saved Kay) 

(A/N: I don't know why Reid kissed Sarah's neck - it wasn't to make anybody jealous. It just sort of happened to be the catalyst to set Kay off.)

(A/N: The flashback sucks, I know. I had to write it in (because it felt incomplete without it) and by 9:30 I'm too tired to really write well. Suck it up - you get the picture from it. (The Picture (for those of you who missed it) Aaron is only doing it to piss Reid off and to get in Kay's pants))

**Please R&R!**


	7. And She Said She Loved Me

Sorry- this is a short chappie. Thanks to Audrey Woods for leaving me a stellar review that convinced me to update!

I've been busy trying to write another Covenant story (technically co-write) and it's kind of taking away from my time on Sister of Ipswich. I'll try to update more, soon.

You know the drill - It's not mine except Lyra and Kay. Although if Steven Strait were mine, I wouldn't be writing about his gorgeous, warm, chocolaty eyes; I would be busy drowning in them. But I don't, so I'm not. Because God hates me in this way.

But that's another tangent for another day.

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

"What the hell, man!?" Reid finally burst out, breaking his unusual silence. Caleb, not expecting the outburst jumped about a foot in the air. If Reid weren't so completely confused and hurt, he would have laughed. As it was, it just made him jumpy himself. Caleb half-turned but continued walking to class. Perfect Danvers, couldn't be late even once. Reid glared at him. Caleb looked back at him questioningly, finally stopping.

Caleb and Reid weren't the closest of brothers and it was unusual for Reid to say anything to him other than 'I can take care of myself,' 'You're not my mother,' or the ever-classic 'Quit being such a pussy.' So he was completely unprepared for the spew of words that came tumbling from the younger guy's mouth.

"What can she _see_ in him?" He turned abruptly and punched a locker, leaving a hand-shaped dent. He, of course, was fine. Physically. "I mean, he's not a great guy! And Bullshit has he liked her 'for a really long time!' And he 'really wants to get to know her.' She's so stupid! Do you know how many times I've used that line?"

"Uh, no? I don't think I really want to." Caleb softened at Reid's look

"Well, you know, maybe they just click. Did you see the way he was looking at her? I think it's about time he finally met someone." Caleb tried to defend Tyler. Reid glared at him with murder in his eyes.

"You saw them together?"

"Were you asleep or something?"

"What's that supposed to mean!? You think I don't watch out for her? That I'm not taking care of her? You think I don't give her enough attention!?" Caleb rubbed his eyes exasperatedly.

"Why are you doing this on the way to Chem? You know you're gonna be all pissed when you seem him and have to be his lab partner then you'll throw a hissy fit and we'll all end up being dragged into this. All for some girl."

"Kay is NOT just some gir-wait, what?" He asked, completely confused as his brain caught up to him big, huge, stupid mouth as Caleb's eyes widened. Being smarter than the average Son of Ipswich (Reid), the Fearless Leader (Caleb) had put two and two together and come up with something very, very far from four.

"You're not talking about Lyra and Tyler, are you."

"Uh…yes?"

"We're talking about Katherine. And Aaron."

"No we're not. We're talking about Laura and Tyler. That lying bitch…And she said she loved me." Reid glanced up into Caleb's eyes from where he'd been staring at the floor, trying to Use to take back what he'd just said about Kay. Caleb wasn't buying it.

"Reid, are you…jealous?" Hey, nobody said _how much_ smarter than the average Son.

"What? No!" Reid scoffed as the bell rang, making Caleb wince a little. The guy seriously needed to be bad every once in a while.

"You are." Caleb's mouth curved up in a smirk. "You like Kay. Tyler's gonna fucking kill you."

Reid's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Come again? Did you, oh Fearless Leader, oh, Uncorruptable, oh Perfect One, just say 'fucking'?"

"I did, didn't I. I figured you are finally old enough to hear big-boy words. I mean, you're falling in love, about to Ascend, and, as an added bonus, about to die. Our liddle Reidy is finally growing up." Caleb said dryly.

"Dude, chill. I can handle Tyler."

"As long as you're not _mis_handling Kay. Or handling Sarah in any way, shape, or form." Caleb glared and Reid, surprisingly, had the decency to look half-way repentant.

"Yeah, about that…" Caleb waited but Reid didn't elaborate. Apologies weren't his thing. But Caleb knew this, and eventually his glare softened and Reid knew he'd been forgiven.

But now Caleb knew. And if Caleb knew, Sarah would know. And if Sarah knew, everyone in the entire school, from Provost to janitor to swim coach, would also know.

Caleb was right – Tyler was going to fucking kill him.


	8. You Never Wear It Anymore

Hey Loyal Readers!

This chappie is dedicated to reader85 as a thank you since I couldn't send you one any other way! Your review really made my day with the non-Mary Sue-ness! THANK YOU!

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine (other than Kay).

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Thursday

"You're sure you're okay here alone? Because I can stay." Tyler offered for the eight time.

"Tyler, I'm fine. It's just a broken finger. Grounds enough for me to miss the remainder of the day, but not enough to excuse you, too. Go." She lightly pushed him out the front door of the Simms manor with her good hand.

"But-"

"Ty, go. You have practice tonight and coach'll kill you if you miss again. Besides, you have a Chem test." She smiled at his look.

"How do you know that?" He asked, amused.

"Reid." His face fell for a fraction of a second.

"So…why are you mad at him, anyway?" He asked, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Forget it, Tyler. There's no way you're missing your Chem class for the juicy details of my exciting life."

"Seriously. I want to know. What did he do this time?"

"He…just…the way he kissed Sarah? It just…didn't sit right with me. That's all."

"You know, he liked her when she first transferred in."

"Oh." Her voice took on a false cheerful tone to match the false smile on her face. "Did he?"

"Yeah. Him and Caleb had a big 'may the best man win' without words thing. Very intense. She picked Caleb, though."

"Oh. Did she?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm."

"Why do yo-"

"You'd better go. I'll tell Mom and Dad what happened. I'll take that bullet. See you after practice." Her fake smile and laugh firmly in place, she slammed the door in his face, sinking down against the solid, dark wood to curl up on the carpet, letting the tears out.

Tyler stood on the other side of the door, wondering what the hell had happened but writing it off as hormones. If he wasn't going to skip that huge test on empirical solutions, he'd better get back to school. Reid would be needing his notes about now.

* * *

Two hours later, Kay still hadn't moved when she heard the key slide in the locked door behind her. Scrambling up and across the room, she managed to get half way up the stairs before her mother entered the house, weighed down by groceries.

"Kay! You're home early. Want to help me drag some of these in here?" She asked, gesturing to the bulging brown paper bags.

"I would, but I kinda broke a finger." She held up her heavily bruised, splinted finger as evidence. "Ty took me to the hospital."

"Oh, honey, I thought we agreed you wouldn't break anything this school year!"

"Mom, it was kind of unintentional. Some girl pu-ran into me and I was reaching for something."

"You know what will make you feel better? Pie. I just bought some fresh apples…" her mother continued to mutter as she systematically unloaded her packed car "Oh, Honey, did Reid say anything about dinner tonight? I meant to invite him…"

"Uh, no, he didn't say anything but I'm sure Ty invited him and you know he never passes up a chance for your cooking." A sudden, insane idea popped into the younger woman's head and, without taking the time to properly think it through, opened her mouth. "Can I invite someone tonight, Mama?"

"I don't see why not. I'll just have to bake another pie…" And with that, Rosalind disappeared into her kitchen, muttering about doubling her recipe, leaving her daughter grinning for the first time since the neck-kissage. She hadn't even noticed the smeared make-up or tearstains.

Kay pulled out her phone and smirked as she dialed, wiping the black mascara smears from her face with the back of her hand, ignoring the pain it caused her finger.

"Hey, Aaron. It's Kay. What are you doing tonight?"

The doorbell rang at Simms Manor at precisely 7:00, making Kay jump and nearly smear her (so-far) perfect eyeliner. With an excited squeal, she bolted out of her bedroom and down the steps to answer the door before her mother did and met Aaron. With a big smile on her face, she threw open the door, not even glancing to see who was on the other side.

"Whoa, Kay. Where've you been hiding that skirt?" Reid asked, shamelessly eyeing her up as he leaned casually on the doorframe. Glancing around him in a huff, she scanned their driveway for Tyler's Hummer.

"Tyler's bringing Lyra. She wanted to see if you're okay." He answered her question before it even left her lips. "Can I come in? It's kind of raining out here."

"Yeah." All she could see was Sarah's neck and him pressed against it, gently, oh so gently.

"Um, Kay? What's up with your eye?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with it!"

"One's all black and the other one's, like, not."

"Shut up, Reid." She bit off, turning on her heel and stomping back up to her room to finish applying her eyeliner, missing the baffled look he threw her as he followed her up.

"So what was up today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that bullshit story about Abbot and you dating. Where'd that come from?" He asked, leaning up against her vanity, watching her fingers dance lightly across her face, touching up eye shadow here, mascara there, finishing outlining her left eye in kohl black eyeliner.

"Reid-" she started but was interrupted again by the doorbell. Again she jumped up, racing to beat her mother to the door. Reid glanced out the window and, seeing Tyler's car, ignored the bell, choosing instead to poke around Kay's room.

He had been in it before, more times than he cared to count, but lately she had redecorated. Her comforter, which had previously been a gaudy fuchsia puff, had been replaced by a black, slightly less puffy puff. Her funky purple carpet had been pulled up to reveal the dark wooded floors underneath that matched her cherry, four-post bed. The matching cherry vanity was, as always, covered in jewelry, pictures, make-up, and various little trinkets she'd collected over the years.

Reid recognized the necklace he'd given her for Valentines Day and the thin silver band he'd given to her for her sixteenth birthday. He reached for it, smiling at the memories it evoked, but bumped something sparkly that dropped to the floor. Grabbing the ring and pocketing in, he bent down, picking up a silver barbell with a tiny purple butterfly dangling from it delicately.

Just then, Kay came back in, ignoring him and heading for her bed.

"Tyler's here with Lyra." She stated with little enthusiasm as she flopped down. Her shirt rode up to reveal just enough stomach for another tiny charm to poke out. Without thinking, Reid reached out and lifted her shirt up to reveal another dangly charm hanging from her bellybutton.

"When did you get your bellybutton pierced?" He asked, shocked. He knew everything about Kay. No way could she hide this from him, her best friend.

"A while ago." She answered, trying to concentrate with Reid's fingers skimming her flat stomach, circling the charm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, not realizing himself leaning in toward her, lost in her gaze.

"You would have bought me something."

"So?" His other hand joined the first, slipping on either side of her as he leaned in, in, in…

Just as the doorbell rang.

And she jumped out of his arms like he was burning her, smoothing her shirt down.

"I, uh-"

"Katherine! You have company!" Her mother hollered up the stairs as indistinct murmurs reached the two teens.

"I better go get that." Kay muttered, walk unsteadily out of her room. She turned, about to escape down the stairs and to her date, which was seeming like a worse and worse idea, when she felt Reid's hand on her lower back and felt him guiding her down the stairs, whispering in her ear.

"I see you still have my ring." At her silent nod he continued. "I still mean what I said when I gave it to you. I-" He broke off, seeing Kay's guest chatting with Mrs. Simms and looking like the polite, model boyfriend as he wiped rain water off his long, curly hair.

Reid stopped dead, his hand dropping to his side as he watched Aaron notice Kay. The way his eyes drank in her form like rain during a drought. The way he took her hand and gave it an affectionate, PG-rating 'hello' squeeze and a grin that was anything but. The way his eyes flickered to Reid's and the grin became a full-blown smirk as he took in the clenched fists and glare.

"You know, Mrs. Simms, I forgot. I told Pogue I'd meet him at the garage. He needed some help on the bike. I gotta go. I'm sure the food's great-"

"Oh, Reid, nonsense. You can stay for dinner, can't you?"

"Sadly no, Mrs. S. You know how impatient Pogue gets…" He rolled his eyes in an 'aw, shucks' way, despite wanting nothing more than to beat the living shit out of Abbot.

"How are you going to get there." Mrs. Simms asked in a way that clearly said she knew he was car-less at the moment. "On second thought, how did you get over here?"

"Um, flew?" The 'aw, shucks' was back but Rosalind wasn't buying it. She pursed her lips and glared down at Reid, knowing he wasn't lying, as Kay and Aaron stood off to the side, holding hands and stealing glances at each other in a way that made Reid want to puke.

"Reid, stay." Kay's voice, unusually soft, startled him. He glanced over at her to see her pleading with him with her eyes. He gave a short nod to say he understood. He reached in his pocket and fished out the silver ring. He held it in his hand for a second, remembering his words, before he tossed it to her. She caught it and looked down at it then up at him in confusion.

"You never wear it anymore." He said before slipping out into the downpour, ignoring Mrs. Simms' cries for him to come back inside. In seconds he was swallowed up by the cold, silvery rain.

He was gone by the time Kay had crossed the room and wrenched open the door, following him out into the storm. He didn't hear her scream his name or see the tears mingling with the rain as she got soaked, not noticing Aaron eyeing her up a bit longer than necessary before following her and pulling her back into the house.

But he was reliving the same memory she was.

_Flashback_

_Kay was turning sixteen and, as Covenant rules dictate, the four families were having a family bash. Of course Reid and Caleb's dads were unable to attend, and Mr. Parry was away on business. The moms were all in the kitchen and Mr. Simms and the teenagers were deeply involved in a game of football. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue vs. Mr. Simms, Kay, and Caleb._

_Somehow, during the game, the skinny, pale birthday girl had caught the ball and was running for all her gangly legs were worth, which, honestly, wasn't much. She wasn't surprised when she felt a push and arms wrap themselves around her and promptly tripped over her own feet. She expected a face plant, broken bone, or at the least a sprained ankle from the unforgiving ground. What she didn't expect was to fall on her back on something soft and muscular._

_Opening the eyes she hadn't realized had closed in bracing for impact, Kay's heart stopped. Because she was looking into Reid's eyes, bright blue, squinted in a wince, and was lying on top of him._

"_Oh, God, Reid, are you okay!?" She asked, scrambling up, face beet red, football completely forgotten. Who could pay attention to a game when the guy of your dreams just tackled you then threw himself under you so you wouldn't get hurt? _

"_Are you?" He countered, pushing himself up with one arm and cradling the other in his lap._

"_Of course I'm fine! You hurt your shoulder, though!" She was practically hysterical. Here Reid was, hurt, and it was all her fault._

"_Kay, it's no big deal. I'm fine." He stated as Mr. Simms finally reached them from the other end of the yard, huffing and puffing and holding his chest._

"_Al…right…Reid?" He asked, panting._

"_Yeah, fine." Reid answered, doing a few experimental arm swings and finding his shoulder to be sore but overall fine. Kay offered him a hand up and he took it, smiling at her as he stood. A smile, not a smirk._

"_Gotcha." He said and grabbed the ball from the grass where she'd let it fall and sprinted for the winning touchdown._

"_RE-ID! That's not fair! It's my birthday!" She pouted._

"_You're right. It's not. I save your life and it really wasn't fair. You owe me big, now." Tyler smacked him in the back of the head "Not like that! God, is that all you think I think about?" _

"_I expect a reeeally good present now." She teased. He smiled at her again._

"_Oh, it's reeeally good." He teased back, slinging a sweaty arm around her and dragging her into the house, mussing up her hair._

"_It better be." She muttered. He laughed._

_Later_

"_Reid, why did you just kidnap me from my own party? Caleb or somebody's going to walk in on us and think something's going on." Kay whispered as Reid dragged her into the billiard room, shushing her._

"_I just wanted to give you your present." He handed her a black jewelry box. She glanced down at it dumbly then up into his eyes, his glorious eyes, shining with excitement._

"_Reid, you didn't have to-"_

"_But I wanted to. Just open it."_

_She opened the box and gasped at the silver ring inside._

"_Reid…" She trailed off in awe._

"_This used to be mine. My dad gave it to me before he died." He whispered as he slid the plain band onto her finger._

"_Reid, I can't accept-"_

"_I want you to have it. For the next time I piss you off. To remind you I don't mean it and I love you." Her eyes were shining with tears and she couldn't help hugging him. He hugged her back but when she pulled away, he held on, pulling her chin up gently in a soft kiss._

"_Happy birthday, Katie."_


	9. We Have to Kill Him

**A/N**

**This chapter contains some kinda graphic, vulgar stuff. It's not the greatest, but I tried to make it pretty long to make up for my long hiatus. Let me know if you like it. Reviews make me happy.**

**BTW, THANK YOUS go out to all 4o reviewers who have reviewed for this story! You guys rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing's mine but Kay**

CHAPTER 8:

"Amen." Mr. Simms finished the prayer and dug into his dinner without looking up. He was a lot like Tyler: extremely, almost painfully shy. So it wasn't unusual for him to not look up or speak when company was over, especially when his children had dates. Which was never. The poor man was completely out of his element.

"So Kay, your hand's okay?" Lyra asked after a few minutes of quiet chewing.

"Yeah." Kay muttered into her mashed potatoes, looking like someone just told her she had an hour left to live.

"You missed a really exciting swim practice. You were right. I'm now a huge fan of Speedos." Lyra said, hoping for a smile from the younger girl. What she got was a smirk and wink from Aaron, the Simms men blushing into their plates, a girly giggle from Mrs. Simms, and a sniffle from Kay, who was dripping wet but had refused to change clothes.

"So Aaron, Katherine tells me you are on the swim team with our Tyler. What stroke do you swim?" Mrs. Simms asked politely. Aaron gave her a look of confusion, mouth full, before swallowing.

"Katherine?"

"Your girlfriend. Kay. Katherine. It's her name, Abbot." Tyler bit off, lifting his eyes enough to give Aaron a glare, not noticing Lyra's confused frown at his words and belligerent tone. Mrs. Simms shot her son a glare and returned her attention to the handsome swimmer her daughter was currently ignoring.

"I only know her as Kay. I'm sorry. You must think I'm such an idiot." Tyler shot him an 'if looks could kill' look, which Aaron ignored in favor of shooting Mrs. Simms a 1000 watt smile. "But I'm a backstroker, m'am."

"That's nice, dear."

"Yeah, nice that you don't even know your girlfriend's name from, say, Kira." Tyler sneered with unusual malice.

"Kir-" Lyra started, shooting a glance toward Kay. At her tiny nod, she shut her mouth and, after glancing at Tyler, mirrored his expression toward Aaron.

"Who's Kira?" Aaron asked, an edge to his 'innocent' voice.

"May I be excused?" Kay asked softly before Tyler could retort. Rosalind glared at her younger child and opened her mouth, already scolding with her eyes.

"Sure, honey. Are you going out?" Mr. Simms asked softly, without looking up, apparently not so out of his element that he didn't know when his daughter was sad.

"No-" Kay said at the same time Aaron said "Yes-" They stopped and looked at each other, a smile tugging at Aaron's lips. Kay just looked ill.

"Kay, c'mon. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Uh…"

"C'mon. It'll cheer you up. And Garwin won't be there to bother you. And if he is, I won't let him near you. Just run upstairs and change and we'll go." He promised, honestly thinking he was doing her a favor. He offered her a smile, which she weakly responded to, trying to be appreciative of his effort.

"Have her home by ten." Mr. Simms grumbled, his eyes raising to his daughter for half a second before flashing to the punk sitting next to his baby girl, whose usual curfew was 'whenever you feel like it.'

"I think we're going to go now, too." Tyler said, catching onto Kay's brief look of panic and shooting her a reassuring one of his own. He pushed his chair back and pulled Lyra's back for her as Aaron swaggered out to wait in the foyer, leaving Kay to get up herself. Tyler, ever the gentleman, pulled her chair out, too, giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Mama." Kay muttered to her mother, who looked devastated.

"Can't you stay for desert?"

"Guess not. I'd better change." Kay muttered, unusually quiet as she slowly dragged herself up the stairs and to her room, shivering at how cold the rainy Ipswich weather had made it, and flopped down on her messy bed, trying to ignore the tears burning her eyelids.

She laid there for a few minutes before hesitant footsteps and a knock on her door disturbed her.

"Hey." Lyra said, slipping into the chilly room. "You've gotta be freezing." She murmured, sinking down on the bed next to the sad, wet teen.

"Lyra, can I tell you something?"

"You aren't in love with Aaron."

"No."

"You love someone else and you thought using Aaron to make him jealous would bring him closer to you. But it didn't work. You just feel worse." Kay gaped, open-mouthed.

"I saw you and Reid coming down the stairs. Tyler was in the bathroom." Lyra gave her a soft smile. "And I've seen about a billion romantic-comedies."

"I just… I thought…"

"You know what you need to do? Get dressed, let me do your make up, and go out to…wherever Tyler is taking me."

"That's not going to-"

"Help you? No. But it sounds like it's kind of a popular place, and where better to dump a jerk like Aaron?"

"How do you know he's a jerk? You just moved here. He's a really. Good. Guy." Kay choked out. Lyra looked at her sympathetically.

"Even you don't believe that." She said gently. "Besides, if he dated that Kira girl, how good can he be?"

Kay had no response.

"I've known you one day, and I can tell you can do better than him. And some day soon, Reid's going to realize that, too. Come on. Let's find something for you to wear."

Caleb and Pogue looked up from their foosball game, sensing Tyler. He gave them as nod as he pushed through the crowd, his hand at the small of Lyra's back, guiding her through the packed bar to their usual table. Lyra's hand was firmly clamped down on Kay's wrist, preventing the younger girl from returning home and avoiding the scene that was sure to follow. Aaron trailed after them looking almost…nervous?

"Hi Kate, Sarah!" Lyra greeted her new friends as Tyler pulled her chair out for her.

"Hey girls! Tyler." Sarah and Kate greeted. They turned cool gazes in the direction of the curly-haired swimmer. "Aaron."

The guys greeted Lyra, Tyler and Kay. They asked about Reid –"He's sulking at the dorm." – and mostly ignored Aaron, except for the glares they kept shooting at him, to which he responded, but without his usual venom.

"Uh, Kay? Do you, uh, want to dance?" He asked, pulling off the 'nervous-boyfriend-afraid-of-awkwardness-on-first-date' role off flawlessly. For once it wasn't actually a stretch. She was beautiful, her mother's cooking was the best he'd ever had, and having her guaranteed him gloating rights over Garwin for all eternity. No way was he going to fuck this up. All he had to do was keep her going out with him and away from giving the infamous Sons a reason to beat the hell out of him. Which was easier said than done with Pogue growling at him and Tyler glaring so hard Aaron was surprised his letterman jacket wasn't riddled with holes.

"Sure." Kay said tiredly, feeling she owed him at least a dance. After all, he had spent dinner with her crazy family and her mother's "World Famous Homemade Lasagna" and had waited for her to change into her dangerously low-cut brown dress and boots. Not that he had complained about either…

As he led (okay, pulled) her through the solid mass of people put his hands lightly on her waist. His hands were warm and solid, and despite not feeling the kind of passion she felt for Reid, Kay found herself relaxing slightly. He smiled down at her, a real smile, and, for the first time since they started 'going out,' her return smile wasn't forced.

_BACK AT THE SONS' TABLE_

"I don't like it." Caleb stated, his serious, fearless leader face firmly in place.

"If he hurts her…" Pogue trailed off threateningly, not taking his eyes off the couple.

"Is he-"

"He is!"

"He's touching it!"

"He has his hand on Kay's ass!"

"We have to kill him."

_AT THE GIRLS' HALF OF THE SONS' TABLE_

"Why's she still letting him act all boyfriend-y? She already broke Reid's heart…"

"Reid? Heartbroken?" Kate snorted.

"You didn't see his face. He was crushed. He was beyond jealous."

"Wow. It's like _Beauty & The Beast_. He's finally learned to love…" Sarah marveled. "You know, except that Reid's hot, has liked her all along, and will not exactly wait for her forever. The guy's not exactly known for his patience with girls. So it's not really applicable at all. Huh."

"Sarah, focus! We're talking girls. Not girl. And he's liked Kay for _years_. At least since I started dating Pogue and hanging out with them, like, four years ago." Kate confided. "He's always been all 'Kay this' and 'Kay that.' He may sleep around, but it's only when Kay's not there."

"No way."

"Yeah! I've watched him sometimes. He'll only sleep with somebody if it's really late, he's really drunk, and Kay's not there."

"So again, I ask why she's letting Abbot act all clingy?"

"She wants the guys to kill him?"

"Can't blame them for wanting to this time."

_BACK ON THE DANCE FLOOR_

"Do you want to get out of here?" Aaron asked as she finally relaxed enough to lay her head on his shoulder. If he could get her away from the Sons… he lowered his hand a little from where it had been resting on her lower back, encouraged when she didn't move away. He didn't realize his voice had startled her out of a certain day dream that involved a certain blonde-haired wonder dancing with her instead of a not-so-blonde not-so-much of a wonder. She had completely missed the movement of his hand.

"Wha…oh, um…" She stalled, raising her head and glancing around to see all three of her 'brothers' headed for them, murder in their black eyes. She blinked at them obviously and Caleb seemed to realize what they were doing. He blinked a few times and grunted something to the others, whose eyes all returned to their normal hues, but they were still coming. "Sure!" She promised rashly, not keen on dealing with their over protectiveness at this hour. Her emotions had been through enough tonight. And besides, it didn't feel right to break it off yet. Aaron hadn't been a complete scum ball. He'd actually been kind of nice, all things considered…

Aaron smiled and linked their hands, not noticing the silver ring on her left ring finger, once again dragging her through the solid wall of people. They somehow made it out the door and to Aaron's Escalade without being attacked by the livid Sons of Ipswich. Kay was smiling as she hauled herself up into the passenger seat next to Aaron.

"I have NEVER been able to do that before! They always catch me." By which she meant to say '_Reid_ always catches me.' The thought sobered her to the point where she was completely unprepared when Aaron's lips descended on hers. She kissed him back, her hand getting immediately tangled up in his curly mane. _Reid has straight hair_ she thought and clung on tighter, kissed more passionately, imagined more vividly, and somehow managed to end up in Aaron's lap in the back seat, his hand up her shirt, inching toward her bra clasp.

"Woah, Re-Aaron." She muttered, realizing where they were headed. "Let's just slow this down a little bit-"

"Why?" He asked, kissing her neck softly.

"I'm not…sure I'm…ready for this." _with you_ she added silently. He pulled back, his green eyes flashing.

"What do you mean? You don't want this? It was part of the deal!" He said, pulling his hand from her shirt and grabbing her hips.

"NO! It was _not_ part of the deal!" She said, trying to break his grasp. He held on, his hands finding their way up her dress. She tried to squirt away but he pinned her against the seat, half laying on her as one hand came up to cup her breast.

"Yeah it was. 'Sleep with me, Aaron!' 'Make Garwin jealous, Aaron'" he mimicked harshly. "Well I did it. He's jealous now I want my end of the deal upheld!"

"Aaron, STOP! Get away from me!"

"NO!"

"Aaron-" Just then, the windows of the back doors shattered, spraying pellets of safety glass inside the car. Three furious teens ripped the doors open, dragging both occupants out. In that moment, Aaron knew. He had lost all chances of anything good coming from this. He had fucked it up, and now they were going to fuck him up.

Kay was sobbing as the boys pushed her gently toward Caleb, who held her protectively to his chest as Pogue and Tyler threw Aaron to the ground.

"You piece of shit!" Pogue kicked Aaron viciously in the side, showing no mercy as the other boy gasped for breath.

"Kay, don't look." Caleb's hand kept her head still, tucked into his chest, but couldn't block out the sound of bones breaking.

"You goddamn bastard, you touch her again and I swear to God-" Pogue's actions spoke louder than words. Literally.

"What, stealing your fuck buddy, Parry?" He spat out venomously before Tyler was on him, slamming his supermodel face into the badly paved, loose gravel that made up Nicky's parking lot.

"Say one more word, Abbot, and-" He warned, reining in his anger to a degree.

"She wanted it, Simms! Your little whore sister!" Aaron managed to get out before Tyler slammed his face into the gravel again.

"You fuck with my sister again and I'll fucking kill you!" Tyler bellowed, dragging Abbot's face up from the gravel by the hair. "Do you understand me, Abbot? One _hair_ on her head, and you will be dead. I care about my sister, and if you hurt her, I will make you pay. You understand?"

Aaron must have nodded. Kay didn't hear another smart-ass retort.

"Then get out of my sight." Tyler was on a roll. "Don't look at her, don't talk to her. Don't breathe her air. GO."

And he went, scrambling up and into the Escalade, peeling out and flipping the Sons the bird as he drove off.

"Sorry, Nicky." Caleb's voice, tight with anxiety and restrained anger, called over Kay's head. He finally let go of it, and she immediately looked at the spot they had tossed her "boyfriend" after they'd hauled him out. There was blood on the stones, and Tyler and Pogue stood, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breathes and control themselves.

She was wrong. Aaron was a _total_ scum ball.


	10. Thank You, Mr Obvious

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot & the girl

People who like my writing (I'm assuming there are a few of you out there, considering how many people have this on story alert or have marked it as a favorite (BTW, THANK YOU!)), I don't know if you've checked out **Found Out** yet or not, but I'm planning on posting another chapter tonight, so you might want to. It's not as good as SoI, but it's not my worst work. Check it out of you get a chance. And, as always, **R & R**!

**CHAPTER 9 - Thank You, Mr. Obvious!**

Aaron wasn't at school the next day, but then again, neither was Kay. Fortunately, they didn't need to be there for the train wreck of their 'relationship' to spread like wildfire through the ancient halls of Spenser Academy. Lyra was right about one thing: Nicky's was the perfect place for a public break-up. Unfortunately, she was dead wrong about it making Kay feel any better.

"Mom, I just don't feel good. Nothing happened last night." Kay called through her door for the millionth time.

"Honey-" Mrs. Simms replied for the millionth time, only to stop, sigh, and return to the kitchen. She was worried about her daughter, who had been escorted home early last night by her three (for some reason) furious 'brothers' and their girlfriends (who had been, if possible, angrier than the guys). The poor girl had been a blubbering, mascara-streaked, heart-broken mess and it made Rosalind's heart ache to not be able to help her baby. Katherine had been so bad, Tyler had spent the night at home with them instead of returning to the dorms like he usually did after family dinners. He, Lyra, Kate, and Sarah (who had spent the night in Kay's room) had left early that morning, after sharing a few brief words with his sister.

His sister who had spent all morning refusing to tell her mother what had happened, which worried Rosalind more than her coming home crying. She and Katherine had always been close and there had never been a time Katherine couldn't come to her with a problem, and the girl obviously had a pretty big problem.

It was probably about Reid. She loved that boy so much…

Mrs. Simms sighed again as she opened her refrigerator.

That boy…

* * *

"Sarah!" Reid called down the crowded hallway, spotting the blonde head bobbing among the sea of students headed for their third period class. She turned and, after finding him, moved to the edge of the hallway to wait for him to catch up, which he did in seconds. 

"Morning, Reid." She looked about as tired as he felt, after staying up all night, worrying about Kay and wondering why Tyler hadn't come back yet. He had hoped Ty had gotten lucky, but judging by the usually stoic boy's complete lack of words and abundance of anger, this was not the case.

"Hey, what went down last night? You all look like hell."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Sarah said in an unusually sarcastic voice.

"What?"

"Like you don't know. It's been all over the school. There's no need to gloat about it. God, Reid, how heartless _are_ you!?"

"Sarah, WHAT are you talking about?" He asked, temper flaring.

"I'm TALKING about KAY!" Sarah shouted at him.

"What ABOUT Kay?!"

"You seriously don't know?" She asked, incredulous.

"No. Dipshit wasn't at practice, Tyler wasn't talking this morning, You've all been avoiding me, Caleb and Pogue look like they didn't sleep at all, Kate has been sending texts like there's no fucking tomorrow, Kay's not here and hasn't called me, and no one is telling me what is going on!" Sarah's eyes widened. "Now WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked, oblivious to the lack of movement behind him as the students slowed then came to a stop to watch the drama unfold.

"It's Kay…" Sarah said in a small voice, wary of his reaction.

"Yeah, got that much. What about her?!" He let his bag slip from his shoulder to the floor as he grabbed her arms roughly, forcing her puffy blue eyes to meet his own. She winced in pain at his grasp.

"Reid-"

"Reid!" Caleb's voice cut through the silence that had enveloped the hallway. Reid let Sarah's arms fall and turned to see Caleb walking toward them, more pissed than Reid had ever seen him.

"We'll continue this at lunch." He said curtly, weaving his hand through his girlfriend's and moving easily through the silent, unmoving people staring at them, leaving Reid even more angry and scared than he had been.

Yes, Reid Garwin was scared. Kay missing school was a big deal. Especially after The Big Date. And now Caleb was pissed. This did not bode well.

Ignoring the stares, the bell ringing, and the teacher ushering the silent private school students to their next class, he whipped out his cell and pressed his thumb down deftly on the number 2, waiting for Kay's phone to start ringing for the seventh time since school had started.

As it had the previous six times, her voicemail picked up the call after four rings.

Her chipper voice flooded his ear.

"Hey, you've reached Kay Simms, the sexiest _chica_ in Ipswich. Leave a message after the beep and if I like ya, I'll get back to ya!"

He sighed as he heard the beep.

"Kay, it's me. I'm worried about you. Did that dickhead hurt you? Call me back. Or else I'll-"

"Reid." Her voice startled him.

"Kay." He heard her soft sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Reid, go to class. I'm fine."

"Why-"

"Reid, please…" Her voice was laced with tears and he stopped, worry and anger coursing through his veins. Whatever was up was big.

He was going to fucking kill Abbot.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No. It was a great date." Her voice wobbled with unshed tears.

"Kay, you're a shitty liar."

"Can you just…can you just come hold me?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Bye, Reid. I love you."

"Love you too, Katie." He hung up and, still ignoring the professor who'd been writing him an office referral, and headed toward the parking lot. The professor tagged along, following him all the way to Tyler's Hummer, lecturing the entire way. He finally got the hint when Reid pulled out and ran over his foot, not even noticing.

Reid made it to Simms manor in record time. Mrs. Simms let him in, not even asking why he was at her house in the middle of his school day. She led him up to Kay's closed door, explaining how the girl had refused to eat anything or tell anyone what was wrong.

"Kay?" Reid called through the door, knocking. When he got no answer, he Used to unlock it and stepped in, closing the door swiftly behind him. Mrs. Simms harrumphed but left them, understanding their need to be alone.

Kay's room was silent but for the quiet sound of the shower.

"Kay?" He called again.

No answer.

He slowly made his way across the room to the cracked door to her bathroom, peeking inside. Not immediately seeing anyone, he entered cautiously.

"Kay?"

"Reid." Her small voice came from the shower, where she sat in a huddled mass of wet pajamas, stringy hair, and tears. Her hand clutched her cell phone and her eyes gazed up at him uncomprehendingly. He immediately sank down and pulled her cold body to his protectively.

"I'm just…so…dirty…" She muttered between shuddering sobs.

"God, Katie, what happened to you?"

"He-he-" She started but buried her head in Reid's chest, which was rapidly getting wet from the cold water rushing down on them. His eyes glazed black and it warmed up, somewhat calming Kay's constant shivers.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked, spotting her exposed arms, red and raw from scrubbing and heat.

"I don't know." She looked up at him with those eyes, completely broken. He pulled her closer, the tears escaping his own eyes hidden by the warm downpour.

They stayed like that a long time, him holding her and her clinging to him for dear life, water coming down on them soothingly.

"Everything turned out so wrong…" She eventually murmured. His eyes flashed and the water turned off.

"Katie, tell me what happened." He pleaded.

"I can't."

"Why not."

"You'll-you'll-"

"Kay, I have enough self-con-"

"He tried to –" She broke off with a shudder.

"Kay, honey, tell me." He begged, water droplets clinging to his eyelashes, his eyes rimmed with red from trying to keep himself together after seeing her like this.

"He touched me." A tear trickled down her face and he wiped it away with the pad of this thumb. "And I told him to stop. But he wouldn't."

"Oh, Kay." He hugged her to him, wet bodies pressing against each other as if the closer they were the less her pain would be.

"Reid…" She shifted to face him and saw the tearstains on his cheeks. "Reid." She murmured painfully before leaning in slightly, ever so slightly, and capturing his lips with hers in a soft, chaste kiss. His hand came up, automatically cupping her face and bringing them closer together. He pressed another gentle kiss to her lips and pulled to him, slipping an arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He lifted her slight frame effortlessly and carried her over to her bed before dumping her on it, oblivious of the puddles and water droplets they left on the floor.

"C'mon. Let's get you dressed." He went to her dresser, pulling out random clothes and throwing them at her, some hitting their mark, some falling short and soaking up the excess water.

"Reid, are you paying any attention to what you're doing?" She asked as a pair of lime green leggings flew over her head, quickly followed by orange bikini bottoms and a purple bra from when she'd been fourteen and hadn't developed yet.

"You love these." He said quietly, holding up her favorite pair of socks.

"Are you okay?" She asked, hearing something completely unfamiliar in his voice. He turned to face her, socks in hand, and stared at the floor below her bed.

"Are you?" He shot back, not raising his eyes.

"Reid..." His eyes remained trained on the dark wood, studying the patterns.

"Reid, why won't you look at me?" His eyes finally lifted her voice broke. He dropped the socks as he crossed the room and sank down on his knees in front of her, eyes rimmed with red.

"Katie…" He let his head drop into her lap with silent sobs. She patted his head awkwardly, unsure what to do. Reid _never_ cried, not even at his own father's funeral. Of course, he had only been four at the time…

"Rat runuva ritch." He muttered in to her lap, raising his head a fraction of an inch. "That son of a bitch. I let him…He…" He broke off and raised his head, looking Kay straight in the eye before pulling her mouth down to his firmly, almost recklessly. "He's never gonna touch you again." He promised, cupping her face with his hand and staring straight into her puffy eyes, his own dark with guilt. "I'm never gonna let him."

* * *

**If you want another chapter, you'll review...**


	11. Worms in my Hair

Here's another Reid/Kay Chappie for you! It's dedicated to **superdani152003** for making me work on this - I hope you like! It's pretty short, but also EXTREMELY IMPORTANT to the plot.

Sooooo...

I WANT FEEDBACK! If you're not big fans, I'll repost something less...well, just wait & see.

* * *

"Kay, we should call the police." Reid murmured into her ear as he held her, cradling her to him as they lay curled up in her bed, clothes magically dry.

"What? No!" Kay protested, sitting up abruptly, breaking their contact.

"He tried to rape you and you don't want him to pay?" Reid asked, incredulously blunt.

"Pogue and Tyler stopped him." She said softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Not soon enough." Reid pointed out, grasping her jaw and forcing her to meet his eyes. "He shouldn't have been alone with you. He shouldn't have been near you at all."

"The guys handled it."

"And you're okay with that?" He asked, torn between suspicion and shock.

"They…they kind of hit him."

"So?"

"He can sue them for assault." Kay choked out.

"But he raped you." Reid stated uncomprehendingly. "You don't need to protect Pogue and Tyler. Did you forget what all our parents do for a living?"

"No! They can never know! None of them!" Reid's eyes narrowed at her tone.

"Why not?"

"They-they…they just can't!" She struggled, refusing to meet his concerned gaze.

"Our parents can lock this guy up for years for what he did to you and you're protecting him?"

"Reid, I don't want to ruin his life! It's not his fault!"

"What do you mean it's not his fault? He touched you, you told him to stop, he wouldn't, end of story."

"He thought it was part of the deal!" Kay burst out before smacking a hand over her mouth in horror.

"What deal?" Reid asked, voice low and eyes guarded.

"He thought it counted among his boyfriendly duties." She murmured quietly.

"That's no excuse. No one should be able to do that, much less get away with it." Reid said fiercely, entwining their fingers. The feel of cool metal between his fingers made his attention waver for a half a second. Kay took advantage of the situation and pressed her lips to his, effectively ending the conversation.

They pulled away slowly, in perfect sync with each other, both savoring the moment and the taste of each other. He moved on to her neck, pressing soft kisses onto her silky skin. She leaned into him, loving the feel of his lips on her.

"I love you." Kay's eyes widened in shock at her love-induced slip-up. Reid froze, lips still pressed to her neck, tickling the sensitive skin. "Um, I mean-" She stumbled, trying to cover her mistake.

"Since when?" He asked softly, intimately. She felt her face color in embarrassment.

"Since I was four and you told Pogue not to put worms in my hair." He sat up and looked her in the eye, smiling softly.

"I think I fell in love with you the first time I ever saw you. You were so beautiful." He cupped her face in his hand, taking in her lightly freckled nose, her tiny ears, her too-big eyes. Everything that made her perfect to him.

"Reid, you were 11 months old." She couldn't help smiling at his seriousness.

"So?"

"Reid… you don't mean that." Her amusement died, replaced with caution born of too many years of living with heartache when it came to Reid Garwin.

"Yeah I do." His eyes burned with sincerity.

"No, you don't. Just…forget I said anything."

"I'll prove it to you."

"Reid…" She warned, worried at the look in his eyes.

"I will, Kay…" The broke off in thought. In a few moments, his face lit up in triumph. "Marry me."

"WHAT?!" Kay shrieked, completely unprepared for this turn of events.

"Marry me. Be my wife." He slipped to the floor and onto one knee beside her bed.

"What? Reid, stop this. It's crazy. We're not even dating!"

"What'll it take to get you to say yes?" He asked, utterly unabashed.

"I don't know…" For a moment, Kay felt as if she was Ali in The Notebook and almost added _'cause I don't want to?_ But she did want to. Didn't she? They were so young… not even out of high school. What would her parents say? What if it was some game, or worse yet, a bet with Pogue or Tyler? Hmm… Pogue and Tyler… "Get the guys to give you their blessing. All of them. And Daddy. And Sarah and Kate. And Mama."

"Done." He surged up from his knees and gave her a kiss completely unlike the ones they had shared earlier that morning. Somehow he managed to convey his passion and joy and, more than any other thing, his complete and absolute _love_. For her.

And in that moment, Kay realized nothing else mattered. Not the other girls he had been with, not what anyone said. Reid Garwin loved her. And he was going to marry her.


	12. Menacing in Just His Speedo

Sorry for the long hiatus. Hopefully you don't hate me too much! I will try to update soon. Thanks for sticking with us (us being the Covenant crew & me, Bells!)!

* * *

"Reid, where the hell are you? You didn't do something stupid that will come back to bite us, did you?" Caleb asked with forced calm, phone cupped inconspicuously in his large palm, trying not to draw attention to himself in the crowded lunch room. When Reid hadn't shown up for an explanation and Tyler's Hummer was gone, he'd put two and two together and had come up with Negative Reid. 

"No. Kay asked me to come over, so I did." Reid defended himself quietly, glancing over his shoulder to where Kay was in her bathroom, changing into a pair of jeans and an old hoodie of his. He smirked as his eyes glazed over black, showing her pulling on a pair of blue jeans over cute boy shorts.

"Reid…" Caleb warned, feeling the Power. "Is she alright? Does she need us? Why are you Using?" Caleb asked, standing and starting to gather his books. Tyler, Pogue and the girls followed suit, having all been listening to their leader's phone conversation with the youngest member.

"Naw, Caleb, she's fine. A little shook up, but I'm with her. It's cool."

"It can't be too cool. I felt you Use." Caleb accused in a low voice, scanning the lunch room for professors as the table reseated themselves. Tyler was staring at him like a thirsty man in the desert looks at a frappachino.

"So?" Caleb sighed into the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Reid, is she alright? We're all worried." Tyler looked about to explode from lack of knowledge.

Reid looked down at Kay, who had reentered the room and was sitting in front of him on her bed, large eyes peering up at him as he spoke into the tiny piece of technology.

"Yeah. She's better now." Covering the mouthpiece of the phone, he questioned Kay "Want to go to school?" and was rewarded with a tiny smirk and a head shake. He took his hand from the mouthpiece. "But she still needs someone with her, so I think I'm gonna hang here a while."

"Fine. I'll take care of calling you off. Tyler wants to talk to you."

"Fine. Put him on."

Caleb discreetly passed the phone to the younger boy, scowling.

"Reid, what's going on? How's Kay? Has she told you what happened?"

"Yeah, she told me. She's okay now."

"Not crying? No shaking? Is she talking?" Tyler questioned with a furrowed brow, worried about his sister.

"Ty, do you want to talk to her?" Reid asked with a sigh. Kay shook her head vehemently, mouthing the word 'no'.

"Yeah-"

"Never mind." Reid cut him off.

"What?"

"She doesn't want to- I mean, she's in the bathroom." Reid tried to cover midway through as Kay slapped a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Rei-" Tyler started threateningly, but again Reid cut in.

"Sorry, Baby Boy. Gotta go – got a hot date." And the bad boy hung up on him.

"My God. He's leaving my sister alone to go on a _date_." Tyler said disgustedly, not realizing the significance of Reid's words and shoving Caleb's phone back at the older boy.

"I bet Kay's loving that…" Lyra murmured to Kate and Sarah, who both nodded in agreement. That boy would never realize what was right in front of him…

* * *

"I thought you had some date you were blowing Kay off for. Didn't figure the Whore Express had come to a stop yet." Tyler asked coldly as he pushed by his best friend in the locker room a few hours later. Reid, who had been thinking about a certain brunette with whom he had just spent an entire day holding and loosing thumb wars to, looked at Tyler confusedly. 

"Uh, what?" He asked, oblivious.

"Who did you leave Kay for?" Tyler asked, voice icy and sharp.

"Hey, I resent that. I haven't done ANYTHING." Reid defended, assuming he was being accused of cheating on his fiancé.

"Yeah, you're right. You just left my little sister alone all day." Tyler muttered disgustedly, leaving Reid at his locker, one leg in his Speedo and a confused look on his face.

"What? I was with her the whole day." Reid again defended himself, pulling on his Speedo and following Tyler out onto the pool deck. "Look for yourself. I even brought her here. She's in the front row of the bleachers."

"God, Reid! Are you fucking stupid? Why would you bring her here?! Abbot's in our fucking lane! Were you thinking at all?" Tyler chewed him out as he took in the sight of his little sister in one of Reid's hoodies, curled up in the front row of the stone bleachers. She waved at them shyly. "You have to take her home, get her away from him."

"How was I supposed to know he'd be at practice? I thought the guy was smart enough to stay away from us! He wasn't there this morning and he wasn't at school!" Reid defended himself, returning Kay's wave and gesturing that they had to talk. "I couldn't leave her alone."

"You could've called Kate or Sarah-"

"Tyler, I get it. You're worried about her. So am I. That's why she's here – so Sarah and Kate and your girlfriend _can_ look after her. Now where are they?" Tyler's mouth opened and closed in amazement a few times before he pursed his lips, his face taking on a look of determination as he scanned the surprisingly well-populated stone stands that overlooked the pool.

MEANWHILE, IN THE STANDS

"Reid-" Kay sighed, a small smile on her face as she whispered his name across the pool. He heard her anyway and looked over. Their eyes met, and a tiny, relieved smile made its way to his lips, lighting up his whole face. She swung herself under the railing that separated the pool from the stone bleachers and started toward him, her smile growing with each step.

"Kay?" A voice asked beside her, coming out of the boys' locker room. She glanced to her left and froze. Aaron was staring at her from the entrance to the boys' locker room, obviously having just come into the pool area, eyes wide in shock.

"Kay, we need to talk. I'm s-" He started, hand outstretched, walking to where she was clinging to the railing that separated the pool from the stone bleachers, expression full of remorse. Reid beat him to it.

"Kay, are you okay? Did he say something to you?" He asked in a low whisper out of the side of his mouth as he moved in front of her, shielding her from view and looking surprisingly menacing in just his Speedo. Aaron's brow furrowed, but he ignored Reid.

"Kay, I really-" Reid cut him off.

"Abbot, how fucking stupid _are_ you?" He asked, feeling her hands creep from the metal bars to his left arm, clinging to him. Her terror was goading him into action, making it unbearable not to Use and make whatever was scaring her go away. In this case, Abbot.

"Stay out of this, Garwin!" Aaron snarled, moving so he could see Kay better. Reid countered, keeping himself between Aaron and Kay. Aaron moved again, and again Reid mirrored him, moving so that Kay was between him and the pool.

With a glare, Aaron moved forward toward them, flexing his jaw.

Reid stood his ground, even as Aaron got in his face, staring him down nose to nose. Reid glared at him, barely controlling the urge to Use.

"Get out of my way, Garwin. I just wanna talk to the lady." Aaron.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you. So turn around, go back to the locker rooms, and play with your fuck buddies on JV." Reid suggested coolly.

"Fuck you, Garwin. Kay-" Reid cut him off.

"Why don't you just turn around and walk away." Reid said menacingly, still up in Aaron's face.

"I'm not done talking to Kay, Garwin." Aaron spat back, glancing around Reid to catch Kay's eye. Except that Kay wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the tiled floor, both hands digging into Reid's bicep in terror, fear washing over her as the memory of his hands on her skin came back, full-force.

Aaron glanced down to see one of her nails break the smooth skin of Reid's bicep, watched the crimson blood begin to trickle down his arm to his wrist, watched Reid not even flinch. He was so busy watching the blood in horrified fascination, he didn't even see Reid's fist before it smashed into his face, breaking his nose and spraying blood all over Kay. Kay finally found her voice.

"Reid! NO!" She threw her full weight on his other arm as he pulled it back for another swing. Not wanting to hurt her, he slackened his arm.

Just as Aaron recovered enough to throw a punch back to him.

It caught him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him plummeting into the pool, Kay still latched onto his arm.

* * *

Short and with a kind of mean ending - I'm sorry! But I've been working on it a while, and I wanted a little more Aaron conflict in there.

However...

I have NO IDEA where this is going. So, Lovely Readers, for the love of SoI, GIVE ME IDEAS! PLEASE! Or else you will get no updates because I have nothing to give you! I'd rather give you nothing than something awful.


	13. Author's Note 2

Hey Loyal Readers-

Okay, so apparently FanFiction does not send out emails to inform people on Story Alerts that chapters have been replaced.

I didn't get a confirmation email and nearly no one has reviewed, leading me to believe this to be true.

This is a problem, considering I replaced the last Author's Note with the latest chapter of SoI.

Hopefully, you, the Loyal Readers will enjoy it (and won't send me _too_ many angry reviews)!

* * *

I have been meaning to put this list together for FOREVER and have finally gotten around to it! You guys are -no joke, seriously, without a doubt - THE reason I keep writing. Your reviews make my day every time I check my email and find my inbox full of them. I love you guys, and want you to know!

THANK YOU'S go out to:

Shazzzzza

Mystik Angel 85

Purpleangel (girl, you rock! You have reviewed SO much, and they keep me going!)

heartbreakerginny

OnyxTears

AirnChocolate

avidswimmer09

a rose by any other name71591

xxBabyGirlxx

HopelessRomantic44

BEEcausexoxo

Peril of Hope

superdani152003

evilangel3326

brw1001

ryliegirl

insanelove

PrincessDitsy

Taylor5795

native-kitten

annieluwho

Pnkrkriotgirl

ifiwalkthesun

LorinJames

random (cute name - very creative ;))

Beccatdemon13

othspnluver

El Neneo

lfjsfosdgfosnqdsf (thanks for reading, but I am forced to disappoint you with a complete and total lack of slash.)

vixy29001

Niffer01

deli41321

Happy Face21

Alexa315

nikki

maria

xxMelissaxx3

Audrey (my girl!)

EDWARD CULLEN dazzles me (Aw, I LOVE your name! He dazzles me, too... :p)

reader85

reidgarwinismyloove

Leena (thanks for looking out for me! I got it worked out, thankfully...)

miss kayla belle

Corry J/Paige (my other girl!)

Psychic Athena (Where did you get your info? Directly from Chace? I haven't been able to find anything about another Covenant movie...)

southernbelle84

brucas87

HannahMontannaOken (my first ever negative review - it was a landmark.)

ella99

epic-love916

normanslandvicki

Callalily

shea

HunnieWeAreMadeFromVodkaAndIce

* * *

Whew! THAT took a long time without copy and paste! Those are the people who have reviewed (some various times, which I appriciate more than y'all know!), but thanks to those of you who also have me on story/author alert!

**NOW GO READ KAY/REID GOODNESS!**


	14. Trusting Reid

Of course, they couldn't just _fall _in.

Kay smacked her head on the hard plastic lane line and Reid hit the bottom of the pool, his foot folding under him in a painful sprain. They both came up sputtering, freezing in the cold, chlorinated water.

"Kay, here." Aaron offered his hand up, looking sorry. She shied away from it, covering her face with one hand to cover up the rapidly swelling welts from the lane line.

All three teens, along with the other Sons and the rest of the team, jumped as a sharp whistle sounded throughout the pool area, announcing the coach's presence.

"If you ladies are done foolin' around, we have some swimming to do." He commented obliviously, again blowing his whistle and writing something on his clipboard.

Tyler and Pogue shoved past Aaron with matching glares, each offering Kay a hand out of the pool. She reached out for both of them and they hoisted her up. If she weren't cold and still feeling skin-crawly because of Aaron, it would have been fun. Tyler gave Reid a hand up, then took a glance at the ankle. Being the future med student he was, he termed it a sprain and decided Reid should skip practice for the day and should, instead, take Kay home, which Reid was only too glad to do.

He headed into the locker room to change as Tyler threw his sister a towel from his bag before diving into the water, keeping an eye on Aaron, who was pressing an ice pack to his rapidly-purpling jaw, his eyes locked on Kay at the other side of the pool.

By then, Sarah, Lyra, and Kate had arrived, been briefed on what went down, and had formed a protective wall between Kay and her new stalker, fussing over her hair and wrapping her firmly in Reid's hoodie, which she had conveniently left in the stands before falling in.

"You know what'll make you feel better?" Lyra asked comfortingly as she wrung out some of Kay's hair, keeping an eye on the girl and the other on the boys' locker room, waiting for Reid. At Kay's head shake, she continued. "Grinding the hell out of Blondie tonight at the bar."

All three other girls eyes bugged out and they all shot Lyra the exact same "WHAT?!" look.

"Seriously! You know you want 'im, and, from what I saw, Aaron's gonna be pretty afraid of him. He should leave you alone." She said confidently, although she deflated at their looks. "Okay, future Sociology Major here! I study people. Their behavior. It's a thing." She explained with a dismissive wave, correctly reading their expressions which had been questioning how she knew all this about people she had just met. Their brows cleared, but Kate retained a mischievous look.

"Might not be a bad idea, Kay. It'd cheer you up, and you know how Reid always makes Nicky's more fun...and how you _do_ want him." She pointed out.

"Shh! Kate! Somebody might hear you!" Kay shushed her, blushing.

"Oh, yeah. Like they didn't all see your and his little moment down there before he _protected your honor_." Kay drawled sarcastically, watching Kay's cheeks flush darker.

"Was it that obvious?"

"No," Sarah said solemnly before cracking a smile, "Not unless you had eyes."

"Or ears." Lyra added eagerly.

"Or saw Aaron's face." Kate added, her tone cautionary. "The boy was pissed."

All four took a moment to absorb that.

"Guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Kay murmured.

* * *

Reid flopped on the couch in the Simms' living room, clicking on the TV and Using to make a pillow stuff itself under his swollen ankle. Kay, after gingerly applying an ice pack to her face, joined him, settling in on the floor and leaning against the couch in front of him. They were both silent, not really taking in whatever show was on.

"Are you alright?" Kay finally asked in a small voice, not looking at him.

"Are you?" He asked, voice laced with anger.

"I'm okay." She bit her lip. Reid was in a mood he usually reserved for after a particularly long and self-righteous sermon by Saint Caleb on the dangers of Using too much. This mood, his tone, was never for her.

"Come here." He instructed in a softer tone, pulling her up onto the couch with him. "I'm not mad at you." He explained softly. "I'm mad at me. That was stupid of me."

She relaxed against him, lowering herself so that she was no longer seated but was lying with him, foreheads resting against each other.

"Oh, Reid." She sighed. "You're going to have to accept one day that just because you can Use doesn't mean that you can control everything."

Reid sighed, inhaled the scent of her hair, and said nothing.

There were some things he could control.

* * *

A phone call later that night woke Reid and Kay from where they had fallen asleep on the couch in the Simms's living room.

"What?" Reid answered grumpily.

"How's Kay? Are you still coming to Nicky's tonight?" Tyler asked. Reid shot a look at Kay. She shook her head. Reid winced at the still swollen welts from the lanelines.

"She's okay. Tired. Her face still hurts." Kay glared at him. "I think we're gonna bow out tonight."

"Since when are you a 'we'?" Tyler asked, more curious than angry.

"Since I asked her to marry me. By the way, would you be opposed to that?" Reid asked casually. Kay's jaw dropped.

"Ha ha. Very funny, smart guy." Tyler drawled sarcastically. "I'll tell everybody you're out for tonight. Are you coming back to the dorm or are you gonna stay with her?"

Reid's eyes lit up at the possibility. "I'm gonna stay here."

"Fine. Keep the Hummer and have her to school on time. And Reid? Take care of her."

Reid nodded and shut the phone.

Kay smacked him in the leg.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He asked with a wince.

"You can't just ask him outright like that! What were you thinking!" Kay shouted, flustered.

"Oh, relax Kay. It'll be fine. Trust me."


	15. A Specialist on Sexy Hair

Reid and Kay bowed out on Nicky's that night, and without his pool partner or sister, Tyler sat it out as well, which, in turn, made Lyra not want to go, which dissuaded the girls from going, and without them, the boys would be needlessly falling behind on schoolwork by sitting at a bar on a school night instead of studying, and Caleb, never one to shirk responsibilities, insisted on staying in and finishing some essay or another. Pogue just worked on his bike instead. He'd catch up on school work later.

* * *

The following morning dawned dark and rainy, and the only reason Kay went to school at all was to let everyone know she was alright. According to Sarah and Kate, gossip had been flying the night before in the dorms, and absolutely everybody was talking about Aaron freaking out and Reid Garwin stepping in for her.

Fortunately, nobody knew that Reid and Kay were dating.

Unfortunately, none of the girls cared if they were dating or not. It was the principle of the thing. Someone had finally gotten through to Reid that women are meant to be treated with respect, not exploited. He was finally stepping up and being a man, which meant that he wasn't far from being off the market.

And for that, Kay Simms must die a slow, painful social death.

* * *

By fourth period, Kay was completely unnerved. Nobody, other than her family and their girlfriends had talked to her. The guys were too afraid of Reid to, and the girls were too catty. It didn't help that he had brought her to school, her hand encased firmly in his.

Thus far, she had heard no less than eighteen different girls spreading rumors about her and Reid. Word on the street was that they were doing everything from sleeping together to him getting her pregnant to her getting him hooked on drugs (as drugging Reid would be the only way she could ever get him to like her) to some nasty things involving Kay, Pogue, Caleb, AND Reid (all at the same time). There was even some speculation that Aaron had gotten involved but was so bad that he had gotten kicked out of the 'group.'

The guys were saying things more along the vein of Kay being so good in bed that she had Garwin hooked to the point where no one else would compare so he wasn't even going to bother sleeping around anymore. Good for them, because now the girls of Spenser would have to release their sexual frustrations elsewhere, but bad for them because now they couldn't experiment with Kay the Wonderfuck.

She found all of this actually quite easy to deal with, though, when Reid went out of his way to see her between classes and even during (which had earned him a two hour detention for skipping class, though he would willingly admit that it was worth it just to make sure she was alright). They had plans for after school (well, after Reid's detention) and, despite everything, Kay felt that her life was finally coming together the way it was meant to.

* * *

"How late is the library open?" Kay asked from her perch on the loft railing, looking down at the wide expanse of books.

"I dunno. Like 9 or something." Reid responded, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Reid, someone might see." She giggled.

"Let 'em." He replied huskily, biting her ear softly. She twisted slowly to face him, a blush coloring her cheeks prettily.

"Reid, I'm not going to sleep with you." He stopped kissing her, not expecting _that_.

"What? Why not?" He asked, kissing her neck again, as if to make up for lost time or maybe to change her mind.

"Why not? Because then you'll lose interest. Because you probably have every VD in the book. Because I don't want to get pregnant. Because I don't want to be just another notch on your bedpost. Pick a reason, Reid." She suggested bitterly, shrugging him off.

"Kay, I love you. You're not just a crush or somebody to have a good time with. I love you. I want to marry you and see this," He laid a palm against her flat stomach, "get all big and fat and shit. I want to see you and know it's my baby in there."

"Charming, Reid. Really." She bit off sarcastically. "You don't think I'm fun and you want to see me fat. Wow, now I see why all those girls are lining up to go out with you. Such a way with words!"

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked. "Why are you so jealous?"

"Jealous? Of who!" She scoffed.

"You know who."

"Do you?" She countered. "Do you even keep track of names?"

"Not exactly…" He hedged.

"So why would you remember mine if we did it?"

"Because I love you?" He said it more like a question.

"It's not enough." She whispered. "I need something more, Reid."

"What, like you want a ring?" He asked, completely not getting where she was coming from.

"I don't know. Maybe. I think I just want to know I can trust you." She admitted, avoiding his gaze.

"Kay, you've always been able to trust me." He reminded, slightly stung.

"Not with something like this." She bit her lip. "Not with my heart."

"Kay, I've never given a girl jewelry before, except for you." His thumb traced the silver band around her left ring finger. "I've never said I love you to any of them except you."

"See, that's the thing. You say this now, but I don't see how I can believe you. What if you're just saying it now because you know it'll take more than your usual tricks to get in my pants? How can I trust you?" She asked, bringing up valid points.

"How can you doubt me?" He countered softly.

"I want to believe you, but you do dumb things like randomly ask me to marry you and you Use and I see how impulsive you are and I can't help but think that all I am is another impulse!"

"How can I prove it to you?" He asked.

"I don't know!"

"Alright. Alright." He shushed her, pulling her head down to rest on his chest. "We'll figure it out."

She lifted her head up and pressed a kiss to his lips. He responded enthusiastically, and soon they were caught up in the moment, too busy focusing on each other to notice the small audience collecting around them.

When they finally broke apart, breathing unevenly, it was to the applause of five onlookers. Kay froze in horror as her eyes met Caleb and Pogue's, both of whom looked disgruntled but not completely surprised, then Kate, Lyra, and Sarah, all three of whom were beaming and sending her thumbs ups.

"Wow. Awkward." Key muttered, smoothing down her hair and backing away from Reid.

"Anyone opposed to Kay and me getting married?" Reid asked to the group at large. All six pairs of eyes bugged out at his question, and before anyone could respond Tyler jogged up to the group.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to park the car. What'd I miss?" He asked, panting slightly. At their silence, he glanced around. "Guys? What's up? We're still going to Nicky's, right?"

"NO!" The word burst from Sarah like a small explosion.

"Me too!" Kate added.

"Not at all." Lyra contributed.

"Huh?" Tyler asked. "Why not?"

"Reid was just asking if his hair looked sexy." Pogue covered, the joke a little off, his still-shocked eyes on Reid. "And, as I am a specialist on sexy hair, I have a big say in the matter." He glared at his younger brother, making sure Reid understood the double meaning to his words. "If it's just to get you laid, forget it, but if you're serious I see no problem with it. It'll be a big change for you, though."

"What? His hair looks the same as it always does. Trust me. I live with the asshole." Tyler joked. Kay let out a high, nervous laugh.

Reid ignored him, his eyes on Caleb. He had figured Cale would be the hardest sell, but to his surprise the older boy was smiling wryly, shaking his head.

"Finally." Was all he said, but he clapped his hand on Reid's shoulder in a fatherly gesture, a proud smile on his face. "So, who's up for Nicky's? My treat."

"Who could turn that down?" Reid asked, feeling relieved. Tyler gave them all a strange look, but Lyra grabbed his hand, efficiently distracting him as they made their way to the bar.

* * *

**A/N:**

It's been a while since I last updated, huh? I happened to be going over some old files on my flash drive and found this and, well, since I get a story alert for this story every now and then, I figured you guys deserved an update. I have no idea how to get back to this writing style and get back into these characters, but I will try to come up with a satisfactory ending to it. Thank you all for following it and supporting it.


End file.
